Facing the Future
by ytteb
Summary: Tony is making decisions - and not everyone approves. Gibbs is visiting - but why? A Milsom Bay story but I don't think it will matter if you haven't read the other stories set there. Possibly not for fans of Abby. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Back to Milsom Bay! I don't think it will matter if you haven't read the other stories in this universe as I'll introduce 'my' characters as I go along. Possibly not for Abby fans._

 _And not a Tiva story._

* * *

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped, "Hah! What the … Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," answered Gibbs calmly.

"'Cos you may have just given me a heart attack," said Tony crossly. He put a hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"You invited me," said Gibbs.

"Coffee?" came another voice.

"Sedative please, Millie," said Tony.

"Two coffees it is," said Millie placidly. "Good to see you, Agent Gibbs," she said before going to the kitchen.

"Let's sit down before I collapse," said Tony.

"Drama queen," muttered Gibbs as he followed Tony to a table.

Gibbs had taken Tony by surprise in Milsom Bay, North Carolina, the place where Tony had a beachside cabin to which he retreated when he had time away from his job as Community and Federal Agency Liaison Officer or CAFALO in nearby Raleigh. Millie Lacey was one of the first people he had met when he had accidentally landed up in Milsom Bay a few years before; she ran a café and bed and breakfast there. Tony's 'temporary' stay had resulted in his buying the 'shack' in the grounds of local artist John Sutherland's cabin. The shack had been upgraded and extended to provide a habitation big enough to house both Tony and his daughter Tali on their frequent breaks from city life.

"How's the CafPowing going?" asked Gibbs as he gazed across the bay.

"CAFALO," corrected Tony for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Whatever," said Gibbs. "How's it going?"

"Good," said Tony. "Sometimes it's a lot of community stuff. You know, talks to women's groups, talks to schools, talks to men's organizations, talks to …"

"I get the idea," interrupted Gibbs. "Lots of talking. Should suit you down to the ground."

"They usually provide great snacks," said Tony, "So it's not all talking. There's a lot of eating and …"

"And what? Drinking?"

"Well, yes but I was going to say a lot of listening," said Tony.

"OK," conceded Gibbs. "And what about the rest of the job?"

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at Gibbs suspiciously, "Fornell's been down," said Tony cautiously. "He was working on a case just outside Norfolk Navy Base."

"Hmm," said Gibbs.

"Tobias said he'd run it past Vance," said Tony. "And it wasn't anything to do with the Navy. It was months ago."

"Hmm," said Gibbs again.

"I did some work with him," said Tony, "But it was an FBI case."

"Hmm."

"You do know that I liaise with lots of federal agencies?" said Tony.

"Lots?"

"Well," temporised Tony, "More than just NCIS. I guess there's not that many federal agencies."

"It's OK," said Gibbs deciding to be merciful once he had seen that he still had the power to unnerve Tony, "I didn't come to check up on Fornell."

"B-ba … blighter," said Tony crossly as he realised he'd been had.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"Blighter," said Tony a little self-consciously.

"Blighter?"

"I'm trying to … _moderate_ my language around Tali," explained Tony, "So, instead of calling you what the second B in Gibbs stands for, I went for blighter."

"Sounds like something Ducky would say," commented Gibbs.

"Ducky has been very helpful in finding alternative words for me," admitted Tony. "Even if it does mean that the DiNozzo residence sometimes sounds like something out of Dickens!"

"What else do you say?" asked Gibbs.

"Actually _Dickens_ is quite useful," said Tony, "It's surprising how expressive _what the dickens_ sounded when I found that Tali had used all her crayons to decorate her bedroom wall."

Gibbs huffed a laugh just as Millie returned with coffee and a plate of cakes.

"I didn't have any sedatives," she remarked, "But I thought muffins and cupcakes might work just as well."

"You're a lifesaver," said Tony.

"Thank you, Mrs Lacey," said Gibbs more moderately. Millie smiled in acknowledgement before moving on to another customer.

Tony waited until Gibbs had taken his first mouthful of coffee before asking, "So, if you're not here to check up on Fornell, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, you invited me," said Gibbs."

"Oh, God," said Tony, "Abby sent you, didn't she?"

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"I guess she's pis- annoyed that I only let her rant at me for ten minutes a day," said Tony gloomily. "I might have known she'd send in the big guns."

"I don't know what you're talking about, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Abby didn't send me."

"Then why are you here?" asked Tony.

"As I keep on saying, you invited me," said Gibbs.

"Well, yeah. But not for another three days," said Tony.

"You're here," said Gibbs.

"This could turn into some existentialist, philosophical debate about the nature of my _being_ here," said Tony.

"No, it won't," said Gibbs bluntly.

"What I was getting at is that I live here," said Tony, "Or close by anyway. You live miles away. Even if you do drive freakishly fast."

"But you don't work here," said Gibbs. "You're not usually down here in the week. You're not sick, are you?"

"No," said Tony, "I had leave due. It turns out that the weekend is going to be more … exciting … than I'd planned. Seemed a good idea to come down earlier."

"Hmm," said Gibbs as he considered a choice between a cinnamon and cherry cupcake or lemon drizzle muffin.

"So you didn't know I'd be here?" asked Tony.

"No," said Gibbs.

"You didn't get Abby to ping my cell?"

"Nope."

"Or McHacker?"

"No."

"Or …"

"No! I didn't ask Bishop to do it either."

"You really didn't know I'd be here?" pressed Tony.

"No," said Gibbs around a mouthful of cherry cupcake.

"Oh," said Tony, "Then why are you here?"

"You're not the only reason people come here, DiNozzo. If you were, Mrs Lacey would have gone out of business years ago."

"True," said Tony. "But why …"

"Why did you think Abby had sent me?" interrupted Gibbs.

"You mean you really don't know?" asked Tony. For answer, Gibbs selected a lemon drizzle cake. "Well," said Tony hoping that Gibbs wasn't simply diverting him so he could enjoy all the cakes, "She's not pleased about what's happening this weekend."

FLASHBACK

"Abby Scuito. Forensic Scientist Extraordinaire."

"Hey, Abs. Ex-Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo here."

"Tony! You'll always be _Very Special_ to me," said Abby happily.

"Good to know, Abs. You're like human chicken soup for the soul."

"Eew," said Abby.

"No, no," said Tony, "That's a good thing!"

"Oh," said Abby, "Because I've got this picture in my head of a human chicken. And it's not pretty."

Tony took a breath to explain but then decided against. He knew that he and Abby were perfectly capable of leading each other down distracting verbal pathways for hours. "Hey, Abs, you doing anything on the 25th?"

"I'll have to check," said Abby, "What's going on?"

"A sort of party," said Tony, "For Tali."

"Then I'll be there," said Abby, "Tali and party are two of my favourite words. Well, apart from CafPow, Bert, Sister Rosita, Gibbs, chocolate …"

"Abs?" said Tony warningly.

"Sorry," said Abby, "I was just dreaming. What's the party for? It's not Tali's birthday …"

"No," began Tony.

"Oh, I know. It's the anniversary of her coming to America! Although you might not want to celebrate that because it's when we found out about … well, you know …"

"No, it's not that," began Tony again.

"It's the day you moved into your new house!" said Abby excitedly, "Although I'm still kinda bummed that you don't live in DC so I'm not sure I want to celebrate that. But, if you do, then it's OK."

"No, it's not that," said Tony, "Tali's getting baptised."

There was an uncharacteristic silence before Abby said, "That's not funny, Tony."

"I know," said Tony.

"No, really, it's not something to joke about."

"I'm not joking, Abby," said Tony.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"You can't do it," said Abby.

"Again, why not?"

"Because Ziva wouldn't want it."

"How do you know that?"

"She was Jewish."

"I know that."

"So Tali can't be baptised."

"Why not?"

"Ziva wouldn't let you."

"How do you know?"

Abby's voice got louder, "Because she was Jewish! You can't have Tali baptised."

"I'm Tali's father," said Tony finding that his voice was getting calmer and colder as Abby's got louder and more heated.

"You can't do what Ziva wouldn't have wanted. You wouldn't do it if she was still here," said Abby.

"Things would be different if Ziva was still here," said Tony even more coldly.

"You can't do what Ziva would have hated," protested Abby. "It's not right!"

"I'm Tali's father," said Tony again, "It's my decision to make."

"No, it's not," said Abby. "You're wrong. You must see that."

"No, I don't," said Tony.

"I don't understand you, Tony," wailed Abby. "How could you do this?"

"Gotta go, Abby," said Tony.

"But I haven't finished," said Abby.

"Well, I have," said Tony, "I don't want to say something that I'll regret," and with that he put the phone down.

END FLASHBACK

"And that was just the beginning," said Tony after he had finished describing the conversation with Abby.

"What you mean?" asked Gibbs.

"She phones, emails and tries to Skype. All saying the same thing."

"Why's she so against it?" asked Gibbs.

"You sure you didn't know about this?" asked Tony suspiciously.

"Sure."

"She thinks it's a betrayal of Ziva's memory," said Tony.

"And you don't?" asked Gibbs. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace when he saw Tony scowl. "Just asking," he added.

"Abby thinks that because Ziva was Jewish, she'd want Tali to be Jewish too."

"She's got a point," suggested Gibbs.

"How did Ziva put it when she talked about Rivkin …"

"Jewish by birth, not practice," supplied Gibbs.

"Well, I think the same goes for Ziva. How often did she go to the synagogue when she was in DC?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Don't know. Wasn't something she talked about."

"If Ziva had still been around then I would have let her bring Tali up as Jewish if that's what she wanted," said Tony, "But she's not around and it seems hypocritical for me to bring my daughter up as Jewish when I'm not a Jew."

"Have you explained that to Abby?"

"I've tried. Multiple times, believe me. But she thinks I'm betraying Ziva in some way. She thinks I'm getting revenge."

"What?" asked Gibbs incredulously.

"Because Ziva kept Tali from me, Abby thinks I'm making bad decisions just to show that I can."

"Is she right?" asked Gibbs cautiously.

"No," said Tony fiercely, "Yes, Ziva deprived me of my daughter for the first part of her life but I'm not getting my own back for that by making a decision Ziva would hate. I'm responsible for Tali now and it's my job to look after our daughter. I think Abby …"

"What?"

"It's almost like she expects Ziva to come back and take over. And Abby doesn't want her to come back and find things have changed," said Tony.

"You know Abby, she hates change," said Gibbs.

"When we went to Israel, I visited with Ziva's family. Tried to find out what their life was like – hers and Tali's."

"Yes?" said Gibbs. Tony had always been reticent about what he had found in Israel.

"Seems they lived a quiet life. I think Ziva was afraid even then that she might be a target. And Gibbs, her Aunt Nettie said she was disappointed that Ziva didn't take Tali to the synagogue. Did you know that Ziva gave birth to Tali in California?"

"What?"

"Seemed she wanted to make sure that Tali would be a US citizen. There's no record that she reached out to a synagogue for any _b'rit bat_ or anything similar. She wasn't making any decision about Tali's future."

"I see," said Gibbs. "And why do you want her to be baptised?"

"Not sure," admitted Tony, "It feels right. I want her to be part of a community. When we're here I started taking her to Sunday service at the Good Shepherd. She likes the Sunday School. Then if we were in Raleigh we'd often meet up with Kit and Andi – you know, Millie's son and daughter-in-law. Part of what they do is to go to church and it seemed to fit to go with them sometimes. And, …"

"What?"

"I wasn't there when Tali was born. It feels this is something I can be at the start with her," said Tony. "I missed out on one beginning, I want to be in on this one."

"Sounds good to me," said Gibbs.

"It does?"

"Sure," said Gibbs. "I wouldn't have said I'd come for the service if I hadn't. Don't worry, Abby will come around."

"She hasn't yet," said Tony gloomily, "She keeps sending me all this information about how I'm depriving Tali of her birth right. But I'm not, Gibbs. I'm not going to hide her history from her but I can't bring her up in Ziva's tradition."

"I know," said Gibbs.

"You know, it's a funny thing …"

"What?"

"When I phoned Abby that day it was to ask her to be Tali's godmother. That was a non-starter."

"Does she know?"

"No. Even if she changed her mind about what I'm doing, I can't imagine asking her to do that now," said Tony sadly.

"Who are the godparents?" asked Gibbs.

"McAuthor … you mean he hasn't told you?" asked Tony.

"No," said Gibbs.

"Oh. Well, McGee. Kit and Andi. And Doug."

"Doug?" said Gibbs incredulously. "Doug Sutherland?"

Tony nodded a little shiftily. Doug was John Sutherland's son and Gibbs didn't think he and Tony got on well. Doug had always seemed both suspicious and envious of Tony's friendship with his father. "Yeah, I know," said Tony, "But Tali adores him. Even after months of getting to know him. And he's not as bad as he used to be. I think being in business with Kit has helped. And …"

"And what?"

"And I didn't really expect him to say yes. But he did."

"So Tali's got three godfathers and one godmother?" said Gibbs.

"Yes."

"Thought a girl was meant to have more godmothers than godfathers," commented Gibbs.

"It's more a guideline than a rule," said Tony hopefully.

"Well, I guess if the … what they called … minister doesn't mind?"

"Rector," said Tony, "Rector," he coughed. "And she won't be doing it."

"Doing what?"

"The baptising," said Tony.

"It's at the church here though, isn't it?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh yes. But Susie's agreed that Mel … Chaplain Burke can do it in the Sunday service."

Gibbs stared at Tony who had become alarmingly nonchalant. "Chaplain Burke?"

"Sure, she's based at Norfolk now. Ran into her when I was helping Tobias."

"Yes?"

"Yes. She was real helpful when I spoke to her about Tali. 'Cos Gibbs, I did think hard about this."

"I'm sure you did, Tony," said Gibbs reassuringly.

"And I've got her to thank in a way," said Tony thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"She made me go to that NCIS nursery. Made me face my fears. Otherwise I'd have probably done a runner when Tali was shoved at me."

"Never known you do a runner, Tony," said Gibbs, "Not your style."

"Thanks, Gibbs. That means a lot," said Tony gratefully.

"You've always stepped up, Tony. It's what you do," said Gibbs. "It's what you're doing now."

"I can't believe you don't know about all this," said Tony. "I mean, Abby usually broadcasts how she feels about things. Especially to you. And Tim, well, I thought he was pleased to be McGodfather."

"Team's been busy," said Gibbs vaguely. "You want that last cake?"

Tony was momentarily diverted. "As you've eaten all the others, I'll have it," he said.

"Pink House," said Gibbs.

Tony choked on a cupcake crumb. "What?"

"Pink House," repeated Gibbs.

"What about it?" asked Tony. The Pink House was a huge mansion type house a few miles down the coast from Tony's cabin. It had been built in the 1930s by an eccentric millionaire who had used it as a retreat for himself and his friends. It had been empty for years and was crumbling away in a genteel fashion. Tony had always had a soft spot for the place although it had, in the past, been somewhere he had attracted trouble.

"Still there?" asked Gibbs.

"Last time I looked," said Tony cautiously. "Still up for sale."

"Huh," said Gibbs.

"Why d'you want to know?" asked Tony. "You're not thinking of buying it, are you?" He laughed but noticed that Gibbs had a thoughtful look on his face.

NCISNCIS

Later that day, Tony made a call to DC.

"Hey, Tony," said Tim as he answered the phone.

"McCorleone," said Tony happily.

"What?" asked Tim as he recognised the familiar DiNozzo induced bemusement.

"McCorleone," repeated Tony. "You know, the Godfather."

Tim groaned, "Don't tell me you asked me to be Tali's godfather just so you could get the nicknames in," he pleaded.

"No, I asked you because I thought you'd be good at it," said Tony, "But that's not to say I'm not aware of other _benefits_!"

"OK," said Tim, "What do you want? You're not calling to say we're not on for Sunday, are you?"

"No. You can still bring a hideously expensive gift for your goddaughter," said Tony.

"I've got the perfect thing," said Tim, "A set of Thom E Gemcity novels. Signed by the author." Tim smiled as he realised that even Tony's silences were eloquent, he guessed this was an offended silence. "No," he relented, "I've got something really good."

"Better," approved Tony, "As Gibbs pointed out, Tali's got more godfathers than normal so I've got a spare."

"Gibbs?" asked McGee. "When did you speak to him?"

"Today," said Tony. "What's going on, Tim?"

"He phones you sometimes, doesn't he?" hedged Tim.

"Sure. But this wasn't over the phone, this was over coffee and cupcakes."

"What?"

"Gibbs showed up in the Bay this afternoon. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Gibbs is in the Bay?" asked McGee.

"I think there must be an echo somewhere," said Tony crossly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Tim casually.

"Tim?"

"Nothing's going on," repeated Tim. As he put the phone down, Tony heard him mutter, "Nothing that I can tell you about anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had thought he had a high pressure job in the days when he worked for Gibbs. Now he realised that the long days, short nights, interrupted rest and snatched meals he endured at NCIS were as nothing compared to the reality of life as a single parent.

With Gibbs on the scene he had a few moments of respite as he watched as Tali took Gibbs on a guided tour of the small yard to the back of the cabin. Gibbs, always the soul of patience with children, allowed himself to be shown the pebbles and flowers which attracted Tali's attention and then, when she tired of that, spent time pushing her on the swing.

Tony wondered, as he often had in the past, how it was that Gibbs was so different with children than he was with adults. Tony knew that he was good with Tali but he still struggled with other children but he suspected that Gibbs had always been a natural with them. He sighed and then moved on to another, more pressing, problem. Why had Gibbs come to Milsom Bay days before he needed to and why had McGee been so squirrelly about it?

In other circumstances Tony would have tried to get the information out of Abby but that route was definitely closed to him. Tony sighed again as that loss hurt him once more. Ducky would once have been another option but, although in his 'retirement' he frequently consulted with NCIS, Tony knew that he had been visiting friends in New York for a few weeks although he was due in Milsom Bay for Tali's baptism. Tony grimaced at the thought of asking Director Vance who had never been a DiNozzo fan and suspected that Bishop would give him the same answer as McGee. That left one other person.

"Autopsy."

" _Dr_ Palmer!" said Tony winningly. "Dr Autopsy Gremlin!"

"HI, Tony," said Palmer as he recognised Tony's nickname for him.

"Can you talk?" asked Tony considerately, "Or are you up to your elbows in some unfortunate's entrails?"

"No, you're good," said Jimmy, "Although I have just finished a _fascinating_ examination of a maggot infested, putrid …"

"OK, OK," said Tony hastily, "Enough with the gory details."

"You sure?" asked Jimmy in a disappointed voice. "It was _very_ unusual. You know, it reminded me of one of my first cases with Dr Mallard. Do you remember …"

"Palmer," snapped Tony, "Enough channelling of Ducky!"

"Oh, gosh! Is that what I was doing? I'm sorry. But you know, I do miss Dr Mallard. I didn't miss him so much when he first retired … but that was because he seemed to be here most of the time. You know, consulting on the arcane, abstruse and ambiguous …"

"You know, Dr Wordsmith, you are allowed to go past A in the dictionary," said Tony.

"Oh. Oh, I know that, I just like those words. And they remind me of Dr Mallard. Not that he's arcane, abstruse or ambiguous, you understand. Well, in some ways he is but …"

"Hey!" said Tony, "Concentrate!"

"On what?" asked Jimmy obligingly.

"Good point," said Tony, "I seem to have missed it myself. Anyways, is there anyone else you're missing at good old NCIS?"

"Pardon? Oh, well, of course I miss _you_ , Tony. Goes without saying."

"And you didn't," muttered Tony.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. And I know you miss me. Who wouldn't?" said Tony.

"Well …" began Palmer thoughtfully, "There's …"

"That's OK," said Tony hastily, "I don't need to know."

"But lots of people do miss you, Tony," said Palmer earnestly. "Honestly."

"So, apart from Ducky and yours truly, is there anyone else you're missing? Anyone else who's not around?"

"I don't think Director Vance counts," said Jimmy. "I mean, I know that now I'm Medical Examiner he has to talk to me more than he used to but I don't think he's that comfortable with me so I don't see him all that much. So, I couldn't really say, hand on heart, that I _miss_ him."

"Where's the toothpick gone?" asked Tony. "Not to the great woodpile in the sky?"

"No," said Jimmy with a slightly disapproving tone, " _Director_ Vance is on a six-month secondment."

"Where to? Somewhere cold and rainy?"

"No," the tone of disapproval ramped up a little, "He's been seconded to work with a Senate committee looking at homeland security."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Two months."

"They haven't put Gibbs in his chair, have they?" asked Tony as he fleetingly wondered if Gibbs had done a runner to avoid the Director's assistant insisting that he review case files.

Jimmy made a choking sound, "No. Assistant Director Roberta Button has been brought in from San Diego."

"What's she like? Don't remember ever having met her," said Tony.

"Nobody knew her," said Jimmy. "She was with the FBI for ten years. Transferred to NCIS and raced up the ranks."

"And how's she doing?" asked Tony idly before saying, "Wait! You mean, the acting Director of NCIS is called Bobby Button?"

"Nobody else has pointed that out," said Jimmy stiffly. "Well, not to her face anyway," he added.

"Just as well I'm not there anymore," said Tony philosophically, "'Cos, somehow I don't think I could have kept a straight face with Bobby Button being in charge of me. But apart from that, what's she like to work for?"

"Strongminded. Fair. I guess she wants to make her mark," said Jimmy in a lower tone as if he feared he might be overheard. "Wants things done … right."

"And how is Gibbs coping with that?" asked Tony as he tried to lead the conversation towards its original target of why Gibbs was missing from NCIS.

"You really think Agent Gibbs confides in _me_?" asked Jimmy. "Although she is a redhead …"

"Come on, Jimster, you hear all the gossip … how are they getting on? Any twosome tangos in the elevator?"

"I wouldn't know," said Palmer with dignity, "But she has fitted alarms in the elevators. Makes it more difficult to shut them down between floors."

"Ouch," said Tony. "Though I never understood why they didn't have alarms anyway. Always assumed that Gibbs had some sort of hold over the maintenance engineers … oh well, I guess it's another of life's unsolved mysteries. So, it sounds as if Gibbs is getting on with Director _Bobby_?"

"I wouldn't say that," said Palmer cautiously, "She hasn't always agreed with the _direction_ of some of their cases."

"Tell me more," said Tony.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I've got to go," said Palmer, "I have a class of NCIS students arriving to witness an autopsy. I've got to get a cadaver ready."

"Ah, brings back happy memories," said Tony nostalgically, "Happy days! Better get the puke buckets ready. And the smelling salts. Have fun."

"Will do," said Palmer, "See you on Sunday. We're all looking forward to it."

"Ciao," said Tony. He looked at the phone thoughtfully as the call ended. He wondered if he had just been _got rid of._

NCISNCIS

"Hey, Gibbs," said Tony as he went out into the yard, "Millie's invited us all for dinner tonight. Well, late tea really. You want to take Tali down? I need a word with John. We'll join you later."

"Sure," said Gibbs, "Tali can show me the way."

"Yeah, good luck with that," said Tony, "She'll want to ride on your shoulders."

Gibbs smiled softly, "Haven't done that for years."

"Ruskin'll probably come too," said Tony, pointing to the Cavachon dog who divided his time between the DiNozzos and Millie. Ruskin's ears pricked up when he heard his name. "But you don't need to carry him," he added. "I'll see you in a little while, sweetie. Be good for Gibbs."

"OK," said Tali agreeably, "Ug here?"

"Oh, I'll ask John when's he coming," said Tony. "Doug," he explained to Gibbs, "She calls him Ug."

"Ug's my friend," said Tali confidingly to Gibbs, "Daddy doesn't like him. But I do."

Tony grimaced and Gibbs laughed. "Can't get anything past her," he said.

"Welcome to my world," said Tony.

"You're looking well on it," said Gibbs unsympathetically. "Come on, Tali, time to go for a ride."

Tali squealed with delight as she was hoisted on to Gibbs' shoulders and then proceeded to wave regally as she was carried along with Ruskin barking enthusiastically as he trotted along at Gibbs' heels.

"Should never have let her have those Princess dolls," muttered Tony. "They've gone to her head."

He watched until Tali, Gibbs and Ruskin disappeared from view and then went to find John.

"Hey," he said, "It's looking good," Tony pointed to a portrait that John was painting.

John Sutherland smiled as he wiped his brushes and looked at the picture. "Doug's pleased with it."

"Good?" asked Tony cautiously.

"He thinks it means I'm getting back into portraits," explained John.

"Ah," said Tony.

John Sutherland had once had a flourishing career as a painter of society portraits of the great, the good and the extremely wealthy. In what his son called a _midlife_ crisis he had thrown his practice up to become a painter of seascapes. His work was gradually building a new reputation but his income had never reached its previous heights and his marriage had been a casualty of the change in direction. Doug had never really forgiven his father for _blighting_ his own hopes and dreams although he had actually done very well for himself.

Tony had sometimes thought that he would have done better with John for a father while Doug would have been better suited to Senior but in recent years both Tony and Doug had drawn closer to their natural parents. Doug and Tony usually managed to disguise their mutual antipathy and particularly so since Tali had become almost besotted with 'Ug'.

"But you're not," said Tony pointing to the painting, "You're not getting back into people?"

"No," said John. "I like to do them occasionally. When I like the subject. As with this one …"

Tony smiled as he saw the likeness of Tali emerging from John's brushstrokes. "It's going to be good," he said.

"Could look even better," suggested John, "If it was a father and daughter …"

Tony shuddered, "No! Thank you, but no. It feels like something out of Victorian England. And, remember, what a pain I was to paint the first time."

John grinned as he remembered the portrait he had made when he first met Tony. Tony had been a surprisingly restless subject but the result had been good and the picture was on a long term loan to a prestigious gallery in New York. "Oh, well," he said, "But if you change your mind …"

"I won't," said Tony firmly. "The Pink House …"

"What about it?"

"You still hold the keys?"

John nodded. The local realtor had almost given up hope of selling the property so had resorted to allowing prospective buyers to call on John for the keys so they could look around by themselves.

"Anyone look around recently?" asked Tony.

"Nope. Not for months. I reckon all your _escapades_ there have put people off. They probably think it's cursed," said John.

"And Gibbs hasn't asked for the keys?"

"That sort of information is strictly confidential," said John primly.

"It is?"

"No," said John less primly, "At least I don't think it is. No, Agent Gibbs hasn't asked to go see the place. Why?"

"Nothing," said Tony unconvincingly. "Just wondered. Hey, you ready to come down to Millie's? She said she was going to make something special for us."

John jumped up eagerly. He named Millie as one of the best cooks in the Carolinas so if she was doing something _special´_ it would be even more worth hurrying down for.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs booked a room at Millie's bed and breakfast rather than staying with Tony and Tali and didn't make any arrangements to meet with Tony the following day. In itself this was not surprising as Gibbs had implied that he hadn't made the visit to see Tony but, on the contrary, had been surprised to see him in Milsom Bay.

One of the joys of Milsom Bay for Tony was that he had an army of people willing to look after Tali. Tony tried not to feel guilty about this but rather to think that it was good for his daughter to get used to being with lots of different people. On this morning he took Tali to Rosie and Richie Ratched for a few hours. Rosie was the nurse at Dr Murray's clinic and, fortunately, did not live up to her unfortunate name. Tony wondered if she had married Richie after 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo Nest' had been released and, if so, whether she had had second thoughts about acquiring the name. He had never quite had the courage to ask her: she was the soul of kindness and benevolence but she sometimes had a steely look in her eye that sapped his courage a little.

With Tali safely out of the way, Tony decided to do a little research on why Gibbs might be in Milsom Bay. He quickly dismissed the idea of Gibbs wanting to buy the Pink House: the only uses Tony had ever daydreamed about in regards to the house revolved around setting up a hotel or some sort of conference centre and he could not imagine that any of those essentially sociable projects would suit the reclusive Gibbs. No, Gibbs was more likely to build himself a shack somewhere even more isolated than his current cabin in the woods around DC.

Tony had decided that Gibbs must be down in the Bay pursuing a case. And probably a case which Bobby Button disapproved of. Tony grinned as he pictured a Bobby Button with a pursed lip and narrowed eyes; he thought of trying to find a picture of her but decided he preferred to go with his, admittedly wild, imaginings.

As CAFALO, Tony had links with most of the police forces in North Carolina and with many of the Federal Agencies which had offices in the State. Tony's first task was to look at the reports of the police forces to see if they had picked up any rumours of criminal activity around Milsom Bay although he thought he would have already heard of any as most local police officers knew that he often visited the place. As Tony scanned the records he saw that he was right; nothing untoward had been reported around the Pink House although, in itself, that was odd as previously it had been a target of some petty vandalism as teenagers used it as an out of the way place for drinking and other activities best kept hidden from disapproving parents. Lately, however, even those reports had died down.

Tony registered this and wondered if it was significant. He was fairly sure that if any federal agencies had been aware of anything to investigate that they would have contacted the CAFALO. Tony took the Federal Agency Liaison Officer part of his job title seriously and had pleased his employers by building up genuinely good relationships.

There was, of course, one potential exception to this rule: NCIS. Or, more specifically, Leroy Jethro Gibbs who might well be on one of his personal crusades which he knew would not be approved of by Boss Button. Tony's access to NCIS was limited but he had had a recent case with the Coastguard Investigative Service and Agent Borin had given him a login to some of their records. Tony smiled as he realised that he still had access. He smiled again when he spotted that there had been reports of lights out to sea at night around the area of the Pink House. The incidents had been investigated but it had been concluded that it was just a case of unwary fishermen out too late at night.

Tony suspected that Gibbs had spotted something else and had come down to investigate. He had casually asked about the Pink House to avoid having to ask John for the information. And this was Gibbs, since when would he need a key to get in somewhere?

Tony knew there was no point in confronting Gibbs about this and he didn't think it was worth checking with McGee again: either he didn't know where Gibbs was or had been ordered not to get involved. With a new Director in place, McGee and Bishop might feel unable to defy her.

With a couple of hours to go before he needed to collect Tali, Tony decided to make a visit of his own to the Pink House to see if he could spot what Gibbs had found. He had recently purchased an all-terrain vehicle to make travelling over the sand dunes a little easier. Tony told himself that this was because it was easier on Tali's little legs but he had to confess that since the time he had broken his leg at the Pink House (or had it broken for him, as he preferred to put it) it also made things easier on his own leg too.

It didn't take him long to get to within a mile of the Pink House but he then went the rest of the way by foot so as not to alert Gibbs if he was already there. Tony kept his eyes and ears open for Gibbs as he approached the house, hoping to spot him if he was hiding out somewhere and also not to give Gibbs' position away if he was trying to lie low. It was therefore, something of an anti-climax to find Gibbs sitting openly on the pier of the house with a fishing rod in his hand.

"Hey," said Gibbs as he saw Tony approach.

"Hey," said Tony. "What you doing?"

"Fishing," said Gibbs.

"Ha ha," said Tony. "No, what you doing?"

"You know," said Gibbs conversationally, "Tobias tells me that people still think highly of you."

"They do?" said Tony.

"Yeah. But I reckon they're wrong."

"You do?" asked Tony. "Why's that?"

"Was a time you were a good investigator," said Gibbs.

"I still am," protested Tony.

"Nah," said Gibbs, "I'm not so sure."

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Was a time you'd have seen someone sitting on a pier with a fishing pole and you'd have known they were fishing. But now …"

"Ha ha," said Tony again. "You know what I mean. What are you doing here? Yes, I know, you're fishing. But you didn't need to come all the way to North Carolina to do it."

"It's a good spot," said Gibbs, "You like it."

"I guess," said Tony. "Look, this could take all day and I've to pick Tali up from the Ratcheds."

"Can't believe there's a real Nurse Ratched," said Gibbs.

"And I can't believe that you get the movie reference," said Tony.

"I worked with you thirteen years," said Gibbs, "Some of your movie yabbayabba was bound to rub off."

"I guess," conceded Tony. "Let me tell you why I think you're here. I mean, apart from fishing."

"Go on then," said Gibbs as he looked out to sea.

"I think you've picked up that something … criminal … is going on. I heard about Boss Bobby …"

"Who?"

"Director Roberta Button. Bobby Button. Who I hear is by the book and eager to make a name for herself."

"Abby?" asked Gibbs.

"Nope," said Tony with a shudder.

"McGee?"

"No."

"Bishop?"

"Likewise no."

"Palmer?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes."

"He's quite the source of information, isn't he?" observed Gibbs.

"Taking up the Ducky mantle in more ways than one," said Tony.

"He's doing well," said Gibbs.

"Good."

"But it's not the same. I miss Ducky," said Gibbs.

"Yes."

"And you, Tony," said Gibbs. "It's not the same."

"And do you miss Vance?"

"Not so much," grinned Gibbs, "Or at least I didn't until _Boss Bobby_ showed up."

"So you've gone off grid," said Tony wisely, "'Cos she won't let you have your head and follow your gut. Which sounds anatomically complicated … but never mind, we'll put a pin in that one. What you found out, Gibbs?"

"Nothing."

"I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't tell me," said Tony, "I could have worked something out. You know, me being a Federal Liaison officer and all. You could have given me a heads-up."

"I didn't find anything," said Gibbs.

"Yeah," said Tony sceptically, "Don't give me that. I looked at the Coastguard reports and our police reports and I spotted something hinky."

"So perhaps you are still a good investigator," said Gibbs wryly.

"You gonna tell me what you found?" asked Tony.

"Can't do that, Tony," said Gibbs.

"I thought you trusted me," said Tony.

"I do," said Gibbs.

Tony glared at Gibbs in frustration but before he could say anything he heard banging coming from the Pink House.

"What's that?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged but, like Tony, he was on the alert.

"Come on," said Tony, "We'd better investigate … unless you want to tell me what's going on?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Stubborn ba … blighter," said Tony. "Well, at least get your weapon out, Agent Gibbs."

"I haven't got my gun with me, Tony. And I can't tell you what I don't know," said Gibbs.

"Damn," said Tony, "You choose the worst times to decide to be law-abiding and honest. What's got into you?"

Gibbs nodded towards the people coming menacingly out of the house towards them.

"Don't you think we should have this discussion another time?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Teeny tiny spoiler for Season 13 episode 'Day in Court'._

* * *

"Agent Gibbs," said John Sutherland. "I thought Tony was bringing Tali?"

"Change of plan," said Gibbs. "He … er … had to go into work. He asked me to collect Tali from the Ratcheds."

"He said he was off work," said John.

"Something came up," said Gibbs.

"OK," said John. He was puzzled. He knew how much the weekend meant to Tony so he was surprised that he had allowed himself to be called away. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Sure," said Gibbs, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"History," said John. "I remember when Tony first came here. After you two had had a _falling out._ "

"Water under the bridge," said Gibbs.

"If you say so," said John. He turned his attention to Tali, "Come on, Tali. You want to play with Kalev?"

Tali nodded and trotted over to the play area which John had set up and settled down to play.

"How long will she do that for?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"Not long," said John, "But I capture bits of her. Fortunately, I go for the _unfinished_ look in my work."

"Hmm," said Gibbs, "The opposite of woodwork. That needs to be finished completely."

"Maybe that's why you like working with wood," said John thoughtfully.

"Eh?"

"Because you need to be in control. I don't, so I can let the painting be sort of unfinished … people can look at it and finish it themselves."

Gibbs didn't respond to that but looked at Sutherland's latest work in progress, "It's strange …"

John wasn't oversensitive about criticism of his work but this struck him as odd, "What do you mean?"

"I don't always see a likeness between Tali and DiNozzo … but you've caught it in your picture. It's good."

John looked pleased. "Guess it's the investigator in you," he said.

"Trained to observe," said Gibbs. "Can I leave Tali with you?"

"Sure. Will Tony come pick her up?"

"Don't know," said Gibbs. "He'll let me know. If he can't, I'll come back."

John looked at Gibbs curiously; it was unlike Tony not to have made firm arrangements about Tali but he decided not to probe further. Somehow he knew it would be a waste of time anyway. He returned to trying to capture the essence of Tali.

Gibbs walked down to the water's edge after leaving John. He sat on the sand and watched the waves lapping on the shore. It had felt good to work with Tony again; he had forgotten the feeling of having Tony's solid presence backing him up although, truthfully, this time it had been him backing Tony up.

FLASHBACK

Gibbs and Tony watched as several figures emerged from the Pink House and marched towards them. Tony, mindful that Gibbs was unarmed, drew his own weapon as he decided that he would go on the offensive rather than playing a waiting game.

As the new arrivals got closer Gibbs saw that there were two men in the lead with a couple of youths in their mid to late teens behind them.

"You're trespassing," said the older of the two men.

"You need to leave now," said his companion.

"I'm a police officer," said Tony, "And this is Agent Gibbs of Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Navy?" said the first man. "What's he got to do with us?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Tony as he decided to ignore the question.

"Nothing," came the reply.

"A lot of you here _doing nothing_ ," observed Tony.

"We're thinking of buying the place," said the older man. "We were looking it over." He smiled pleasantly, "Greg Fletcher. Good to know the local police are on the alert. This is my business partner, Sam Jones."

"Not sure that _Sam_ knew that's his name," said Gibbs who had noticed the expression on _Sam's_ face."

Tony grinned at Gibbs' remark but didn't turn to look at him and didn't lower his weapon. "We heard banging," he said. "What's going on?"

Fletcher laughed, "I dropped something," he said.

"What did you drop?" asked Tony. "The house is empty. Nothing there _to_ drop."

"A piece of equipment," said Fletcher.

"What sort of equipment?" asked Gibbs.

"Surveying kit," said Sam. "We're taking measurements."

"You're serious about buying the place then?" said Tony.

Gibbs looked across at Tony wondering if he was beginning to buy the story.

"Absolutely," said Fletcher, "it's a wonderful house. So much potential."

"I guess," said Tony thoughtfully. His eyes scanned the teenagers who were clustered behind Fletcher and Sam. "And you brought people with you."

"That's right. I'm thinking of setting up a school here. I thought it would be a good idea to bring some youngsters along. See what they thought of the place."

"Good idea," approved Tony. He looked at one of the boys, "Is that right, Michael?"

Michael shifted uncomfortably. He looked at Fletcher, who smiled at him encouragingly, and then at the other boy.

"Michael?" prompted Tony.

"No," said Michael after another few moments of hesitation. "No, I don't know what they're up to. But I don't think it's a school."

Tony took his cell out of his pocket and called up a number before passing it to Gibbs. "Gibbs, I've just called Milsom Bay police station. When they answer, tell them we need some help. No!" he added as Fletcher stepped forwards, "Stay where you are. Boys, come and stand by Agent Gibbs."

Tony's gun and Gibbs' glare were enough to subdue Sam and Fletcher and they waited quietly enough until reinforcements arrived to take them away.

"You coming, Gibbs?" asked Tony as he prepared to follow the local police officers.

"No," said Gibbs, "It's not Navy business."

END FLASHBACK

It had been almost comical, Gibbs remembered, to see Tony's jaw drop open in astonishment at Gibbs' refusal but he had quickly recovered and simply asked Gibbs to collect Tali and deliver her to John. Gibbs appreciated the restraint but didn't think Tony would rein in his curiosity for long.

Gibbs continued to sit watching the waves gradually recede as the tide went out and he finally became aware that his knee was stiffening up and that he was in need of more caffeine. He was about to stand up when he heard the sound of shifting sand behind him.

"John said you'd be out here," said Tony.

"Huh," said Gibbs.

"He also said he forgot to offer you any coffee. So, I'm guessing you'll need this," said Tony holding out a travel mug.

"Thanks," said Gibbs. "Really should get one of these."

"I'm surprised you haven't got a house full of them," said Tony. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't own the beach," said Gibbs.

Tony decided to take this as an invitation and lowered himself down beside Gibbs. "I wasn't sure," he said.

"Sure about what?"

"Whether you wanted me around. After you passed on coming to the station."

"Like I said, wasn't my jurisdiction. Unless you're going to tell me different?" replied Gibbs.

"No," Tony sighed. "Fletcher and Jones are doing up the Pink House."

"You mean they're legit?" asked Gibbs in surprise.

"Oh no," said Tony, "They find places like this … big, remote and empty. And they use them as temporary accommodation."

"For what?"

"I guess you could say they're like pop-up dens of iniquity," said Tony.

"Dens of what?" asked Gibbs.

"You know the sort of thing … well, probably not personally but you'll have heard of them. Prostitution, drugs, gambling. They bring clients in by sea and they give them what they want away from prying police eyes," said Tony.

"And they really were doing the place up?"

"Yeah, adding a couple of chandeliers. Temporary bar. King size beds. I think they were going for the Folies Bergère look. Not really my taste."

"They haven't done any damage, have they?" asked Gibbs as he remembered the beauty of the Pink House he had previously admired.

"No. They were going more for a furnishing look," said Tony. "No actual paint involved."

"What were the boys there for? You seemed to know at least one of them," said Gibbs.

"Remember I said about the petty vandalism and the local youth using the place as their haunt of choice?" Gibbs nodded. "Well, Fletcher and Jones sort of hired them to do some of the work. Getting them involved meant that they weren't going to get interrupted by teenagers having a rave. And once they got sucked in, well, it was difficult for them to get out of it. I think Michael was almost glad to see us."

"So, it's all wrapped up?"

Tony sighed again. "Nope. Fletcher and Jones are just small fry doing what they're told. The first big party is going to be held tonight. And the man in charge is going to be there."

"You organising a raid?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, Milsom Bay police chief thinks I'm best qualified to organise it," said Tony. "It's not the sort of thing that happens very often around here."

"He's right," said Gibbs, "You'll do a good job."

"You want in?" asked Tony. "I can swing it, you know. Could use your input."

Gibbs hesitated, "No. You'll do fine."

Tony's jaw didn't drop open this time but he still looked puzzled. "What's going on, Gibbs? Never known you turn a chance to catch a bad guy."

Gibbs shrugged, "It's not Navy. Unless you're expecting some admirals to show up tonight.?"

"I'll be sure to let you know," said Tony grumpily. He looked out to sea for a moment or two before asking, "Have I screwed something up for you?"

"What?"

"You know, catching these scumbags – has it stopped you catching the guys you were really after?"

"No."

"You sure? And it's not like Baltimore all those years ago, when you got Danny and me to arrest you so you'd get credibility?"

"No, nothing like that," said Gibbs.

"Then I don't get what you're doing here," said Tony. "Oh, God, nobody's died, have they?" he asked in sudden alarm.

"What?"

"I can count on the finger of one hand the number of times you've voluntarily taken leave," said Tony, "And most of them have been because you were going to a funeral. Who's died?"

"Nobody's died," said Gibbs.

"You sure?" pressed Tony.

Gibbs directed a half-hearted glare at Tony, "Well, if I had my gun you might be a candidate," he said.

"OK, so nobody's died. That's good. You're not ill, are you?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Gibbs.

"'Cos you're scaring me here, Gibbs," said Tony. "So, tell me. Are you sick?"

Gibbs sighed and was about to answer when they were interrupted, "Abba, Abba," came Tali's voice. Tony spun around and saw Tali and John coming towards them.

"Hey, pumpkin," said Tony. He got to his feet and swept her up in a hug. "Er, John, I thought you were the one doing the painting. Why is my daughter covered in paint?" he said as he held Tali at arm's length.

"She wanted to have a go," said John, "It's important not to stifle artistic talent, you know."

"Abba, look!" said Tali as she thrust a piece of paper towards Tony.

Tony put Tali down and gingerly took the sopping wet piece of paper, "It's great," he said.

Gibbs whispered in his ear, "Don't ask her what it is," he warned.

Tony closed the mouth he had obviously just opened to ask that very question. He nodded and said instead, "Lovely colours, Tali."

"It's you," said Tali.

"It is? It is," said Tony as he canted his head to see if it looked better from another angle. "I'm big," he commented as he realised that Tali had filled every inch of the paper.

Tali nodded happily.

"Tell me, John," said Tony, "Does this paint come out of hair?"

"It will come out fine," said John serenely. "Might take a couple of tries but it will be fine."

"Thank you for looking after her," said Tony politely as he tried to find a way to stop Tali transferring the paint to him as she grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on, Jackson Pollock," he said to his daughter, "Let's get you into the bath. Then you're going to have a sleepover at Millie's."

"Ruskin come too?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure. The more the merrier. And Gibbs will be there too. As he doesn't want to come play with Abba."

NCISNCIS

Gibbs didn't sleep well that night. Logically he knew that Millie's café was too far away from the Pink House for him to hear anything but it didn't stop him lying awake on the alert for any noise. He kept telling himself that Tony had probably been on lots of missions like this since he had left NCIS but he hadn't known about them so hadn't had to worry about them. Towards dawn, he had just fallen asleep when he heard someone using a key to come into the café. Guessing that it might be Tony he slipped out of his room and went downstairs.

"Hey," said Tony, "I was trying not to wake anyone. Sorry."

Gibbs switched a light on. "You OK?" He peered at Tony who looked pale and tired, and wet. "Why are you wet?"

"Funny thing," said Tony, "The Pink House is right by the sea. You know, that thing full of water?"

"Ha ha," said Gibbs. "What happened?"

"Percival Pratt made a run for it," said Tony.

"You've just made that up," said Gibbs.

"Nope. That's probably why he turned to a life of crime. He didn't stand a chance with a name like that. It was predestined. Although his careers adviser should probably have suggested that he just change his name. Thank you, Boss," he added as Gibbs delivered a head slap to stop him rambling.

"And this Pratt was the ringleader?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep. Didn't look like a master criminal but I guess that's an advantage in the master criminal world. He snuck away and got into the motor launch. I was the one who spotted him and I managed to stop him. But, it involved …"

"Getting into the thing full of water," suggested Gibbs.

"You were always good at joining the dots," said Tony wearily.

"And it went to plan?" asked Gibbs.

"Some punches were thrown," said Tony, "I might be going to have a black eye in the morning … later today. Which is going to look _great_ in the baptism photos. And I think I twisted my knee throwing myself into the boat. But, on the whole, it all went to plan. I reckon we put a stop to something very unpleasant. A good night's work."

"You finished?"

"What?"

"I mean, you got to write up any reports? Anything else to organise?" said Gibbs.

"No, the chief was happy for me to be there just as adviser. I've just got to write up a statement but Milsom Bay police will do the paperwork."

"And take the credit," said Gibbs drily.

"They're welcome to it," said Tony, "I just want to spend the weekend with my daughter. And the chief will tell my chief. It all works out in the end."

"Did you get anyone to look at your knee?" asked Gibbs, "And that eye?"

"Who are you?" asked Tony.

"What?"

"Don't remember you ever being this caring when I worked for you!"

"Well, did you?" pressed Gibbs.

"What, work for you? Don't you remember? I thought I was more memorable than that."

"You know what I mean," said Gibbs sternly. "Has anyone looked at your knee?"

"No," said Tony a little sulkily, "But I know what's the matter with it." He looked up and encountered Gibbs' glare. "OK, I'll go see Doc Murray when the clinic opens. And Ducky will be here later today. You know how he loves to practise."

"Well, see that you do," said Gibbs firmly as he resolved to ensure that Tony did as he had promised.

"Yes, Dad," said Tony cheekily.

"What you doing here, anyway?" asked Gibbs.

"I thought I'd wait until Tali wakes up. Which won't be long, she doesn't sleep late. And then I'll head home with her. If I go home now I'll fall asleep."

"Tony?" came Millie's voice, "Is everything all right? I heard voices."

"Sorry, Millie. I didn't mean to wake everyone up," said Tony.

"Don't be silly. Can I get you anything?" asked Millie.

"Coffee?" said Tony hopefully, "But I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Nonsense, I'd have been up in a few minutes anyway. But I don't think you should have coffee. You look as if you need your bed."

"Believe me," said Tony, "Coffee will be fine. It'll keep me awake just long enough to get home."

Millie tutted but went away. A couple of minutes later Gibbs and Tony could hear the sounds of breakfast being cooked. "That woman is a goddess," said Tony reverently.

Coffee, bacon and eggs soon arrived as did an idea from Millie.

"Tony, you need your sleep. Finish your breakfast, go up and say hello to Tali and then go home. I'll keep Tali here until you're awake again. No," she said as she held up a hand to prevent Tony from speaking, "You can't watch Tali when you're asleep. She can help me frost the Christening cake."

Tony blinked. He remembered Tali's artistic endeavour of the previous day and grimaced at the thought of what she would do to a cake but he recognised that Millie was, as usual, right.

"OK," he agreed. "I won't be long."

"You'll be as long as you need to be," said Millie firmly. She looked at him more closely, "And I'll get Doc Murray to make a house call," she added.

Gibbs suppressed a smile as he tucked into his breakfast.

"And Agent Gibbs will take you home," ordered Millie.

"Yes, ma'am," said Gibbs raising his coffee mug in a salute.

NCISNCIS

"Sit," ordered Tony when he and Gibbs arrived at Tony's cabin.

"You need your sleep," demurred Gibbs.

"I'm wired," said Tony, "The walk and the fresh air have woken me up again. I'll probably crash soon, but not yet."

"You need anything?" asked Gibbs as he looked around Tony's living space.

"No, I'm good," said Tony. "No, that's not true, I'm not good."

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" snapped Tony.

"There's nothing wrong," insisted Gibbs.

"So you're telling me you're _not_ down here for a case?"

"That's right."

"And you're not pursuing some personal vendetta or crusade that you don't want anyone else involved in?"

"No."

"And nobody's died?"

"I'm sure lots of people have died, but nobody that I know."

"And that's not a misdirect?" asked Tony cautiously.

"No, it's not a misdirect."

"Then you're ill?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Why can't I just be here on vacation?" asked Gibbs.

"Hey, you remember the conversation we just had about you and vacations? You don't do them. And besides, McGee didn't know where you were."

"You been checking up on me?" asked Gibbs.

"No. Well, yes. You have to admit that it's hinky you being here."

"What did McGee say?"

"Nothing. He said he couldn't say anything but he sounded surprised you were down here. What's going on, Jethro?"

"You know the new Director?" said Gibbs.

"No, not personally. Never met her," said Tony.

"That's the thing," said Gibbs.

"What thing?"

"I don't know her either. She's a new broom. Nobody knows her," said Gibbs.

"And that's significant … why?" asked Tony.

"Think!"

Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly and this seemed to have an effect. "Oh!" he said, "You haven't got any _history_ with her!"

"No."

"But you've got history with everyone in NCIS," said Tony thoughtfully. "You always manage to get people to see things your way. Even if they don't want to."

"Not with Button," said Gibbs gloomily.

"You mean you can't work the Gibbs magic with her?" said Tony incredulously. Gibbs shook his head. "Wow," said Tony, "That's something outside our experience. This is … life changing. Epic. The end of life as we know it. It's …"

"You finished?" asked Gibbs coldly.

"Shutting up, Gibbs," said Tony.

"I worked a case with Carrie Clark last year," said Gibbs. "She had a Petty Officer as a client. I was helping him out."

"Yes …?"

"And I slapped him," said Gibbs.

"A head slap?" asked Tony.

"No, across the face."

"Across the face? I thought you said that was humiliating?"

"He really made me angry. And I hit him again. Carrie was shocked."

"Not surprised," said Tony. "Did anything happen?"

"Vance saw the footage of the interview," said Gibbs.

"You did it at NCIS?" demanded Tony.

Gibbs shrugged. "Anyway, Vance put a reprimand in my file."

"And that's why you're down here?" asked Tony.

"Acting Director _Button_ saw the entry," said Gibbs. "She told me she didn't think it was a severe enough sanction."

"But she couldn't do anything about it?" prompted Tony.

"No, but she made it clear that she didn't approve," said Gibbs, "And she said she wouldn't be so _lenient_ if it happened on her watch."

"Gibbs, you didn't face slap someone else, did you?"

"No. But she caught me head slapping McGee."

"And?"

"She's suspended me for two weeks. On full pay, because she found out that I've been doing it for years. And it hasn't been announced. People just think I'm on vacation."

"Except McGee," said Tony.

"Except McGee. He's Senior Field Agent so he has to know. But the agreement was that I'd leave DC and not contact anyone from NCIS."

"You not staying for the baptism?" asked Tony in alarm.

"She's given permission for that," said Gibbs.

"Why did she suspend you?" asked Tony, "And on full pay?"

"She says that she doesn't want to _punish_ me but give me a chance to reflect on my _working practices_ and how _they conform to modern expectations."_

"Wow," said Tony.

"Everything's changing, nothing's the same, Tony," said Gibbs.

"What you going to do?" asked Tony.

Gibbs paused and looked out of the window before saying, "Reflect on my working practices and how they conform to modern expectations?"

Gibbs continued to gaze out of the window for a few moments as he waited for Tony to reply. When he was met by continued silence he turned back and grinned as he saw that Tony had indeed _crashed_ and was fast asleep. He got up, manoeuvred Tony's legs up on couch so that he was lying down. He threw an afghan over him.

"Sleep well, Tony," he said as he patted his head before leaving the cabin.

* * *

 _AN: I decided to run with Agent 222's observation that Gibbs usually only takes vacation when he has to go to a funeral._

 _And I was shocked when I saw the season 13 episode 'Day in Court' when Gibbs slapped the Petty Officer in the face in interrogation. I wanted there to be a consequence for that._


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was woken a few hours later by Dr Murray's arrival.

"Millie said you'd been in the wars – again," he said with a mixture of disapproval and resignation.

"It was work," protested Tony as if he thought the doctor was accusing him of a night on the town.

"Doesn't make the damage heal any faster," said the doctor a little obscurely, "Let's have a look."

Tony was fond of the elderly doctor so submitted docilely to the examination. He waited until it was over before saying, "It's just a periorbital hematoma and a strained anterior cruciate ligament, isn't it?"

Dr Murray gave him a severe look over his glasses, "I'd have said a black eye and twisted knee but I'm guessing Donald has rubbed off on you over the years."

Tony grinned back. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. Use some cold compresses on the eye … and on the knee. Arnica may help with the bruising. Pain killers as needed. Stay off that leg as much as possible. And come see me again if you get headaches or dizziness; but you know the drill."

"Thanks, Doc. Sorry to drag you out here. I'd have come to the clinic," said Tony.

"No problem," said the doctor breezily. "Makes a change to do a house call."

"You sure?" asked Tony.

"And Millie gave me a butterscotch cake. My favourite," said the doctor happily.

"I've got to go pick up Tali," said Tony, "Can I give you a ride?"

"No," said Dr Murray, "As I'm out this way I thought I'd go fishing for a spell."

Tony nodded. He wasn't surprised that the town's doctor was _bunking off_. His patients knew that if they couldn't find him at the clinic he'd be at one of his favourite fishing haunts. "OK, add this to the bill, will you?"

Dr Murray nodded absentmindedly but he was clearly already assessing the weather conditions and debating what fish might be biting well.

Tony braced himself slightly as he entered Millie's café a few minutes later. He hoped to go a day without having to load the washing machine but knew that Tali attracted dirt like a magnet and he wasn't optimistic about how she would look after a morning of baking. When he saw his daughter, however, he realised that he should have trusted Millie.

Tali was pink-faced, smiley and almost completely clean apart from floury hands.

"Dada!" she squealed happily as she waved the floury hands in the air.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Tony wondering what triggered Tali sometimes to call him Abba and other times to call him Dada.

"I didn't expect you this soon," said Millie with a hint of disapproval.

"I slept for a few hours," said Tony, "I'm mostly caught up. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Millie.

Tony pointed at Tali, "She's clean. How did you do it?"

"We took it slow," said Millie placidly.

"Really?"

"And she liked the ingredients," added Millie, "What she spilled, she ate!"

"No wonder she's happy," said Tony.

"And she made you something," said Millie, "I was about to take it out of the oven."

Tony pasted the pleased smile on his face that he was used to wearing when his daughter made him something. Tali bounced with excitement as a slightly grey apple pie was produced.

"That looks … yummy," said Tony. He fleetingly wondered if he could suggest taking it home to eat later but knew that Tali would insist on it being sampled immediately. Millie's eyes twinkled as she discerned his thought processes. She took pity on him,

"I've got a bowl of whipped cream," she said. "Would you like some with your pie?"

Tony nodded fervently, sure that cream would help a lot. Millie was serving the pie when a voice came from the café,

"Anyone here?"

"Mac!" shouted Tali excitedly.

"Indoor voice," said Tony plaintively. He worried that his hearing wouldn't survive Tali's childhood. "In here!" he bellowed in turn reflecting that perhaps he knew where Tali got her volume from. He grinned when Frazer MacKenzie walked in. Frazer was Tali's nanny and been on holiday for a few days.

Mac swept Tali up into a hug and she started chattering away to him about what she had been doing in his absence. "Looks like I came back just in time," he observed as he noted Tony's slightly battered appearance.

"Always glad to see you, Mac," said Tony warmly. "And you can have some of Tali's pie."

Mac's game face was more convincing than Tony's and he looked delighted. Tony thought it was probably something he'd learned at nanny school and, for a moment or two, was lost in thought as he imagined those classes.

"You're early," commented Tony as they tucked into Tali's pie with varying degrees of enthusiasm. "Didn't expect you back till tomorrow."

"Thought you might need me," said Mac, "Lot to get ready for the weekend."

"And?" prompted Tony.

"And?" asked Mac innocently.

"Let me guess. The fair Helena didn't show up for triathlon training so you _lost interest_ a little?"

"Yeah," Mac caved. "Didn't seem any point sticking around."

Tony punched the air in silent delight at having seen through Mac. "Guess you didn't know that Gibbs is here," he said.

"Already?" asked Mac.

"Came early," said Tony.

"Great," said Mac unconvincingly. He and Gibbs had got off to a shaky start and, while things had improved greatly, Mac was always slightly wary around him.

"And talking of the Great White," said Tony as he recalled the early morning conversation, "Where is he?"

Millie tried to look disapproving of Tony's description but failed as she knew some of the history between the two men. She settled for saying, "Haven't seen him since he took you home."

"Hmm," said Tony. He realised that he needed to talk with Gibbs about the suspension but decided he didn't have the time to organise a manhunt. "OK. Well, in this case I'm going to have let the mountain come to Muhammad 'cos Mel … Chaplain Burke is due here any minute. Mac, I know you're still on vacation but can you take Tali for an hour or so?"

"Sure, Mr D," said Mac easily, "Perhaps we can do some more baking?"

"Really?" said Tony gloomily.

"I want to walk," said Tali.

"Great," said Tony with more enthusiasm, "Fresh air is just what you need. _And it will get you ready for your nap,"_ he added more quietly.

NCISNCIS

Tony was deep in thought as he went to meet Chaplain Burke who was staying with the Rector. He was trying to work out how best to help Gibbs and what, if anything, to do about Abby. He was walking up the path to the church when a voice sounded behind him,

"Hey! Thought you said you had good observational skills!"

Tony whirled around in shock, "Bishop! What are you doing here?"

"We closed up the case we were working on. The Director said we could take an extra couple days as Tim and I were off for the weekend. I didn't have anything else to do so I figured I'd come down early. I was just sitting here admiring the church when you marched past me," said Bishop.

"Sorry," said Tony, "Lot on my mind. Good to see you, Bishop." He smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Good to see you as well," said Bishop. "Did Tali do that?" she asked as she pointed to the blossoming black eye.

"Ha ha," said Tony. "Actually, it probably won't be long before she does do real damage. She's got a strong left arm, you know."

"It wasn't Gibbs, was it?" asked Bishop in sudden alarm.

"You know he's down here?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, McGee let it slip after you phoned him. It wasn't him, was it?"

"No, we're good. Although it is his fault," said Tony thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"I caught a case. I thought it was Gibbs's case but it wasn't," said Tony vaguely.

"We heard about that," said Ellie.

"You did?" said Tony in surprise. "It's nothing to do with the Navy."

"Oh," said Bishop sheepishly, "McGee and I have got this alert program running. If anything goes down in Milsom Bay or Raleigh we know about it. You know, just in case you're involved."

"You do know that you two are seriously scary, don't you?" said Tony.

Ellie shrugged modestly. "And I think the Director … the Acting Director … knows too," she said.

"Ah," said Tony, "Director Bobby."

"I think she prefers Roberta," said Ellie solemnly.

"I'll bear that in mind," said Tony, "Although I don't expect ever to meet her. And why does Director _Roberta_ know about it?"

"I think she's trying to keep track of Gibbs while he's on _vacation_."Ellie looked out to sea when she said this.

"Right," said Tony. "His _vacation_." His cell vibrated at that moment and he saw he had a text message. He read it and saw that it was from Chaplain Burke explaining she'd been delayed. "Hey," he said, "Let me buy you a coffee. Take you to the café, you're staying there, aren't you?"

"I'm booked in from tomorrow. I wasn't sure if there'd be room tonight," said Ellie.

"Let's go and find out," said Tony.

A few minutes later Tony and Bishop were sitting outside the café waiting for Millie to decide what they needed to eat and drink.

"Don't we need to order?" asked Bishop as Millie left them.

"No. Millie has this sort of telepathy. She always knows what people need," said Tony, "You watch."

"That's amazing," said Bishop a little later as she gazed at her mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon muffins. "How did she know?"

Tony shrugged. "I think it's just a gift. So, Bishop … Ellie, I wanted to ask you something …" He trailed off as he realised that Bishop was in something of a muffin reverie and hadn't heard what he said. "Hey!" he said sharply, "Bishop!"

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry," said Bishop, "it's just that these muffins are to die for. And what does she put in that chocolate? Is there cinnamon in that too? Or there's something almost fudgy … or caramelly or …"

"Bishop!" said Tony again.

"Sorry … I think I need to find something to food associate with this. This is just too good to waste. Do you think she'd do some to go?"

"I guess so," said Tony, "She's doing the tea after the service and there will probably be leftovers."

"And she cooks the breakfasts here?" asked Ellie hopefully.

"Yes."

Ellie breathed a sigh of satisfaction, "I'm so glad she's going to let me stay tonight." She stared at her plate happily and then realised that Tony was still staring at her. "Sorry," she said, "I just really, really like muffins … and cupcakes …"

"I know," said Tony tolerantly. "Now, can we talk?"

Ellie picked up the last crumb from her plate, "Yes, I'm ready. Er, what sort of cake is that you've got?" she said a little covetously.

"Ginger and lemon loaf cake," said Tony. "Which I will share with you – if you let me talk to you."

Ellie sat up straighter. "Fire away."

Tony hesitated, "Well, actually, it's awkward."

"You haven't killed Gibbs, have you?" asked Bishop.

"No!" said Tony. "No. I admit that, in the past, I've come close to inflicting bodily harm … well, _thinking_ about inflicting bodily harm – I doubt if I'd have ever actually been able to do it, but … you know."

"I know. So, you haven't killed Gibbs. Which would have been _really_ awkward. So, what is it?"

"Well, you know that Tali is being baptised this weekend?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why I'm here," said Bishop as she licked the spoon to get the last trace of hot chocolate.

"I was wondering … well, I was wondering … how you'd feel … whether … and I'll understand if you want to say no …" rambled Tony.

"Say no to what?"

"Being Tali's godmother," said Tony.

"Tali's godmother? Me?"

"Hey, don't worry. I understand if you don't want to …" began Tony.

Ellie leaned across the table and hugged Tony, "I would _love_ to be Tali's godmother. And now I can food associate that with hot chocolate and muffins!"

Tony wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing but decided not to ask.

"Wait," said Ellie after a few moments of rapt silence, "Why is it awkward?"

Tony shifted uneasily and Bishop put her analytical powers to work. "Abby!" she said. "You were going to ask her!"

"Well …" began Tony.

"I understand," said Ellie, " _I_ expected you to ask her. You've known her longest. She's the obvious candidate – or she would be if she hadn't gone off the deep end about it all."

"I was going to ask her," admitted Tony.

"I don't mind," said Bishop bravely, "And if Abby changes her mind, I'll understand."

"What will you understand, Bishop?" asked Tony.

"If you want her to be godmother. I'll step aside if you need me to on the day."

"I _was_ going to ask Abby," said Tony, "But I don't think I really wanted to. I was asking her because, like you said, she was the obvious person to ask – especially because I asked Tim to be godfather. I knew she'd be hurt if I didn't ask her. And I love Abby, I really do but I think you'd be a better godparent to Tali."

"You do?"

"Yep. Abby would be a fun, slightly irresponsible godmother. But I don't want my daughter turning into a Goth … or wild … or …"

"So, I'm the _boring_ choice?" said Ellie.

"Believe me," said Tony fervently, "I'm coming to see that _boring_ isn't the worst thing. But no, I don't think you're boring. You're kind, gentle, brilliant, easy to talk to and … well, I think you'd be great. You'd be a good friend to Tali."

"You sure?" asked Ellie.

"I'm sure," said Tony. "Will you do it?"

"Will I do it?" said Ellie, "I would _love_ to do it! I'm going to start the research right away."

"Research?" asked Tony.

"Of course. It's a very responsible thing. I need to check up on what I need to do, what it involves, what …"

"Here," said Tony pushing the ginger and lemon loaf cake towards her, "I think you'll need this."

Ellie looked up distractedly and stood up, "I'm going up to my room, I need my laptop. There's lots to do." She picked up the cake and left.

"See you later," said Tony. He sat for a moment or two as he tried to decide what to do next when he heard an unfamiliar voice,

"Lieutenant DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up but didn't recognize the speaker, "Yes?" he replied.

"May I join you?"

"Er …"

"I wasn't sure I would recognize you. I was at Ohio State at the same time as you. Well, I was a year ahead of you. I was a cheerleader, I was at a lot of the games you played in," said the new arrival.

"Oh," said Tony, "Sure, why not?" he gestured to the seat just vacated by Ellie.

"My name is Roberta Button," said the woman as she took the chair. She held out her hand, "I'm pleased to meet you again."

Tony shook the offered hand and realised that somehow he had pictured a _Bobby Button_ as being rounder, darker and older than the slender blonde in front of him. "Ah," he said, "You're …" He trailed off as he wondered if he should admit to knowing that she was the Acting NCIS Director.

"I was Roberta Carrington," she said. "You might remember me as Bobbie Carrington. But when I married and became a Button well, somehow Bobbie Button didn't have quite the right ring."

"Really?" said Tony mendaciously as if the combination of names had never occurred to him. He thought he vaguely remembered a Bobbie Carrington but he had known a _lot_ of young women at college and they sometimes merged in his memory.

"And I'm Acting NCIS Director at the moment," Roberta continued. "Oh, thank you," she said in surprise as Millie arrived with drinks and cake. "I didn't order anything yet …"

Tony looked at Millie's offering with interest. He couldn't yet get a handle on his guest although as an OSU alumnus she couldn't be all bad; he wondered what Millie's intuition had led her to provide. He saw a black coffee which would be strong enough to satisfy Gibbs and a plain looking cake. Both Tony and Roberta looked at Millie questioningly.

"It's a seed cake," she explained. "I found it in an old recipe book of my grandmother's that she brought over from Scotland. She used to work as a cook in a country house in England and I think the recipe comes from that time. The unusual ingredient is caraway seeds: it won't appeal to everyone but I think you might like it," she said. "Tony, I don't think you'll like it. Here's another slice of ginger and lemon loaf."

Millie walked away leaving Tony and Roberta gazing at their plates.

"I'd trust Millie's instinct," said Tony encouragingly.

"Well, she got the coffee right," said Roberta. She sniffed the cake distrustfully and then took a bite. "Goodness," she said, "I don't usually like cake but this is wonderful," she took another bite.

Tony exchanged an imaginary high five with Millie but kept a straight face as he took a sip of his sweet cappuccino. The acting Director didn't get lost in a reverie as Bishop had and soon spoke again,

"Congratulations on the raid last night," she said.

"Thank you …" said Tony cautiously.

"Don't worry, I know it's not a Navy matter. I just happened to see the report."

"Yes?" said Tony with continued caution.

"You know that Special Agent Leroy Gibbs is down here at the moment," she said, "I had half suspected that he might have been involved."

"No," said Tony, glad that he could truthfully deny any Gibbs involvement. "And I think he prefers Jethro to Leroy."

"I know," said Roberta with a twinkle in her eye.

Tony stared at her, wondering if she was insane or suicidal or both. "I see," he said eventually. "No," he added, "No, I don't see."

Roberta waved a hand dismissively. "I hear good things about you, Lt DiNozzo."

"You do?"

"Indeed. I've been to conferences with your Chief of Police in Raleigh. Laura Martin is full of praise for what you'd done there. And Agents Fornell and Borin have good things to say about you."

"I bet Agent Slacks doesn't," Tony chipped in.

"Slacks?" said Roberta, "The name doesn't sound familiar."

"You might know him as Agent Sacks," admitted Tony.

"Indeed," said Roberta, "No, I don't remember the name. But, as I said, there are many good reports about you out there."

"How do you know?" asked Tony.

"It wasn't difficult to find out."

"Then perhaps I should ask, _why_ do you know?"

"Ah, I see," said Roberta, "You mean why have I gathered all this information about you?"

"Yes."

"May I be frank, Lt DiNozzo?"

"Of course. So long as you don't mind me being _frank_ in return."

"I'm tougher than I look," smiled Roberta.

Tony felt like telling her that she already looked pretty tough to him but decided this might not be tactful so he simply took another sip of coffee.

"Leroy Gibbs, sorry Leroy _Jethro_ Gibbs," said Roberta. "I understand that you worked for him for some years?"

"About thirteen," agreed Tony.

"So you must have a great insight into his character."

Tony choked. "Not so much," he managed to reply.

"I am puzzled," said Roberta, "On the face of it he should not have achieved such a high position in NCIS. His working practices are antiquated and, in my opinion, sometimes brutal."

"I used to think the head slaps were a sign of affection," offered Tony.

The Acting Director rolled her eyes at this, "And yet he seems to be greatly respected in NCIS and undoubtedly gets excellent results."

"Yes," said Tony.

"I am trying to get him to re-evaluate the way he works," confided Roberta, "He is an asset I don't want to lose and yet he is out of step with current thinking. What would you suggest?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you have known the man for years. Worked as his second in command. Surely he listened to you?"

Tony laughed. "Gibbs doesn't listen to anyone, least of all me."

"But …"

"He's great at his job – and he knows it. He respects himself but I don't think he respects anyone else – at least not in the workplace," explained Tony.

"And yet you count him as your friend?" asked Roberta.

"He's a good friend," agreed Tony, "It's hard to explain."

"I see," said Roberta. "Or rather, I don't see but it seems that's the norm as far as Agent Gibbs goes."

Tony shrugged sympathetically. "I guess you just have to ride the tiger and not expect to tame the beast."

Roberta smiled, "I used to be the flier on the Buckeye pyramid, Lt DiNozzo! I'm not afraid!"

"Good to know," said Tony neutrally. He looked at his watch to check whether Chaplain Burke would have arrived yet.

"So, I'm going to go ahead with my plan," said Roberta.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I think the agency needs you. I want you to consider coming back to NCIS."

"You want what?" spluttered Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

"She said what?" asked Lieutenant Commander Burke.

Tony had finally caught up with the chaplain. He had met her at the church with Tali and they had introduced her to the font. Tony promised to practise _watery_ things at bath time so his daughter could be prepared on the day. Tali had behaved well but had then spotted the children's play corner and had wandered off to explore. Left alone, Tony had explained what he had been doing before arriving at the church.

"You heard, Mel," said Tony. "She said she wanted me to go back to NCIS."

"Why?" asked Melanie. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you'd be an asset … it's just -why? What does she want you to do?"

"Corral Gibbs, I guess, keep him in line," said Tony.

"You mean she wants you to go back to your previous job?"

Tony shrugged in reply.

"But that's crazy. It would be a demotion, a step backwards, wouldn't it?"

"We didn't get into specifics," said Tony fairly, "I didn't get the idea that I'd be working directly under Gibbs. I think she heard the _Federal Agency Liaison_ part of my job title and wants some of that."

"But, still …" said Melanie. "And what did you tell her?"

"Well, for starters I pointed out that Vance probably wouldn't want me back."

"And what did she say to that?"

"She sort of sniffed," said Tony thoughtfully.

"And what did that mean?"

"Not sure. It was quite an expressive sniff and I don't think it was a good sign for the Director. I don't think she plans on keeping the _acting_ part of her job title for long."

" _Really?_ " said Melanie. "That's interesting. Wonder if the Director knows what's going on?"

"I doubt it," said Tony, "Unless he's easing himself out."

"And letting NCIS down gradually in case they went into meltdown at losing him abruptly?" asked Melanie sarcastically.

Tony stared at her, "That doesn't seem a very chaplainy thing to say, Chaplain Burke."

Melanie looked a little embarrassed. "No, I guess not. But I still get mad when I remember what he put you through."

"Thanks, Mel. That means a lot," said Tony. "I don't know what's going on between the Director and the Acting Director but it might not turn out to be pretty."

"Does that make you or more less likely to take her offer?" asked Melanie.

"Well," said Tony judiciously, "While watching them slug it out might be entertaining, I think I'll give it a miss."

"So you turned it down?"

"Yep. Several times but she insisted that she hadn't taken no for an answer and would give me some more time to make my decision," said Tony.

"But you have decided?"

"Oh yes. I mean, trying to tame Gibbs is obviously very tempting … not … but I'll stick with what I've got here. What do you think?"

"I think you make good decisions," said Melanie after a pause.

"And I think you're very diplomatic," laughed Tony. "Actually, I'm not sure about whether I do make good decisions."

Melanie groaned, "Please don't tell me you changed your mind about godparents!"

"No," said Tony, "It's still Kit and Andi Lacey, Doug Sutherland, McGee and now Bishop like I told you."

"Phew," said Melanie. "So, what decisions have been bad?"

"Oh, many many many," said Tony. "But the one I'm thinking of is having stayed at NCIS as long as I did."

"How so?"

"That raid I organized?"

"Yes?"

"Milsom Bay Chief of Police was impressed. He's retiring in three months' time. He wants to suggest me for the job."

"Wow," said Melanie.

"Yeah, wow. And Laura, my Boss at Raleigh … she told me the other day that she's pregnant. And she's going to recommend that I step up to be Chief while she's on maternity leave. And she's not sure she'll come back – she never thought she would or could have a child and she's so excited about it that she's seriously thinking of being a full-time mom for a few years."

"Wow again," said Melanie. "So what's that got to do with making bad decisions about staying at NCIS?"

"Look how many job offers I've got since I left there," said Tony. "Who knows where I'd be if I'd left earlier?"

"Do you regret it, staying with NCIS?" asked Melanie gently.

Tony was silent for a moment or two but then said, "No. I try not to have regrets and I was happy there for most of the time. And I guess when I stopped being happy, I left."

"Sounds good to me," said Melanie.

"Abba, I'm hungry," said Tali as she came out of the play corner.

"OK, let's get you home," said Tony. "Abba'll cook you some … octopus and seaweed!"

"No!" protested Tali.

Tony seemed to think, "OK. How about prawns and pineapple?"

"No!" giggled Tali. "Dada's silly!"

"I know!" said Tony, "Turnips and tomatoes!"

"No!" squealed Tali.

"Well, what _do_ you want then?" asked Tony.

"Eggy bread," said Tali.

"Eggy bread it is," said Tony, "And apple pie. If Mac hasn't eaten it all."

Tali tugged on her father's hand, "Hurry," she said, "I want pie!"

Melanie laughed. "You're good with her, you know."

"I owe it all to you," said Tony dramatically. "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't made me confront my deepest fears?"

"You'd have been fine," said Melanie. "You'd have risen to the occasion. Like you always do."

Tony bowed in gratitude. "Thank you. Now, are you coming with us for eggy bread and grey apple pie?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," smiled Melanie.

NCISNCIS

Tim and Ducky arrived the next day at the café and found the DiNozzos having a late breakfast there.

"Don't you ever cook at home?" asked Tim.

"We had eggy bread yesterday," said Tony defensively. "Besides, you've tasted Millie's cooking. Why on earth would I cook for myself?"

"Indeed," said Ducky, "And I will admit to have only consumed the lightest of breakfasts in order to leave room for whatever Mrs Lacey might provide."

"Where's Delilah?" asked Tony.

Tim winced, "She has to work. She might make it down tomorrow but it doesn't look promising. She sends her apologies."

"No worries," said Tony, "I'm surprised we've got you and Bishop here."

"And Gibbs," Tim reminded him. "Where is he?"

"Went out early this morning," said Millie as she emerged to check on her new customers. "He said he'd be gone till late this afternoon."

"Wonder what the old ba-blighter is up to," said Tony.

"What?" asked Tim.

Ducky chuckled. "Well done, my boy. Glad to see the _alternative_ words are working well. And can we expect your esteemed father to be here for this auspicious occasion?"

"No," said Tony, "Milsom Bay isn't really his scene. _And_ he got invited to Gstaad to meet up with Prince Ali but he sent my Christening gown for Tali – it's a DiNozzo heirloom."

"That's … sweet," said McGee uncertainly.

"Yeah, except I was baptized when I was three months old," said Tony, "I mean, I was a big baby but not so big that Tali's going to fit into what I wore!"

"Ah, well. It's the thought that counts," said Ducky wisely.

"And which doesn't cost much," said Tony with a hint of bitterness. "Although he did send a gift certificate as well."

"Excellent," said Ducky cheerfully.

"Although Tali's not into golf so I'm not sure how much use she'll get out of a free day on the range."

"Perhaps it will be a chance for grandfatherly bonding," said Ducky still determined to look on the bright side.

"Jimmy and Breena will be down later," said McGee. "Victoria has a party to go to this afternoon."

Millie returned with plates of food for the new arrivals. Ducky and Tim paused reverently for a moment and then dived in. Silence reigned for a few minutes and then McGee asked,

"Where's Bishop? Thought she was coming down yesterday?"

"Oh, she's here," said Tony, "She's doing research. Still."

"Research?" asked Tim, "What? Did we catch a case?"

"No. Bishop is going to be a godparent. Which apparently requires preparation. A lot of preparation," said Tony.

"It does?" said Tim.

"According to Bishop," said Tony.

"Eleanor is not known for her _spontaneity_ ," observed Ducky.

"Still, preparation?" said Tim worriedly, "I mean, I've done some. Perhaps I should check in with her. Where is she?"

"Room above this one," said Tony, "Room 3."

Tim swallowed the last of his coffee and hurried away. Tony watched him go and then said, "I've either given Tali the best godparents in the world or … they'll drive her mad."

"Somewhere between those two extremes I would surmise," said Ducky placidly. "And what of Abby, if I may ask?"

"Haven't heard from her for a day or so," said Tony. "Which is a relief. Uh oh," he added.

"What is the matter, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

Tony jerked his head to the outside seating area where he could see a black lace parasol making its way towards them.

"Oh my," said Ducky. "Would you like me to speak with her, dear boy? I am sure I could make her see reason."

"No," sighed Tony, "I'll do it. I don't want her to be _persuaded_ by someone else. But do me a favour, would you?"

"Assuredly," said Ducky.

"Could you take Tali down to John's? He wanted one more sitting before tomorrow. He's hoping to show Tali's picture to everyone after the service."

"It will be a pleasure," said Ducky, "Now, Miss DiNozzo," he beamed at Tali, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to Mr Sutherland's house?"

Tali turned saucer like eyes on Ducky and then giggled and put her hand in his. Tony kissed her goodbye and whispered to Ducky to go out the back way and avoid meeting Abby. He then sat back down and waited for Abby to spot him.

"Was that Tali?" she asked when she neared the table where he was sitting.

"Yes," said Tony.

"She's grown," said Abby.

"Yes."

"Tony …"

"Yes?"

Abby twisted her hands in a gesture familiar to Tony and he felt a pang when he saw that she was even paler than usual and that the black circles around her eyes were not wholly due to her makeup.

"Sit down, Abs," he said in a gentler tone than he'd intended.

Millie arrived with another coffee for Tony and a mug of tea for Abby.

"Thank you," said Abby.

"It's valerian tea," said Millie sternly.

"Oh," said Abby, "That's good for …"

"Calming you down," said Millie.

"Oh," said Abby again. "Oh, thank you."

"And some of my malted milk cookies. My grandchildren like them before they go to bed," said Millie in a kinder voice.

"They look delicious," said Abby in a slightly husky voice.

Millie nodded and went away although Tony noticed that she didn't go to the kitchen but stayed to clean the already pristine tables. He smiled at this show of support.

"What you doing here, Abby?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you," she replied.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Tony sighed, "We've already done a lot of talking, Abs. What else is there to say?"

"I've brought you this," said Abby. She fished in her tote bag and drew out a flat parcel wrapped in pink skulls and crossbones.

"Abs, I don't need any more stuff about Judaism," said Tony.

"It's not that," said Abby, "It's not that at all. Open it."

Tony looked at her a little suspiciously but did as he was told.

"I know it's probably too late," said Abby as he peeled back the paper, "But Sister Rosita made it for me."

"Abs, I think it's too small for you," joked Tony.

Abby hit him gently on the arm, "Idiot! I don't mean she made it for _me_ to wear. She made it for me to give to Tali."

Tony gasped as he drew out a floral dress with exquisite embroidery.

"It's smocking," explained Abby. "It's kinda old-fashioned now but it's all handmade."

"It's beautiful, Abby," said Tony. "This must have taken her hours."

"It did," said Abby, "I did her chores while she sat and made it. I thought Tali might want to wear it for her … baptism."

Tony laughed, "It'll fit better than what Senior sent!"

"I mean, I know it's late … and I'll understand if you don't want to use it," said Abby.

"Abby, it's wonderful. She'll love it. Of course she'll wear it."

"You mean it?" said Abby.

"Of course. I hope it's washable though?"

"Why?"

"My daughter attracts dirt like a … well, I don't know. A dirt magnet, I guess. Her clothes practically live in the washer!"

"It's cotton," said Abby, "And Sister Rosita sews really well. I'm sure it will go in the washer. And, if it doesn't, I'll get her to make another."

"Thanks, Abby," said Tony.

"And I'm sorry," said Abby. "I don't know why I got so angry about it all."

"'Cos you care," said Tony quietly, "It's one of the things I love about you. That passion. That purity … that focus of feeling."

"But I was so mean to you," said Abby.

"Yes," agreed Tony. "But I know that it was partly because you cared for Ziva so much."

"I spoke to the nuns about it," said Abby, "And they said that I was refusing to let go of her. That I hadn't accepted that she's gone."

"And were they right?" probed Tony.

Abby sniffed, "I think so. I thought I was doing what she'd want me to do."

"I know," said Tony, "But we don't really know what she would have wanted. And it's up to me to decide what's best for our daughter."

"I know," said Abby as the tears threatened to spill over, "But hearing what you were planning seemed to bring it all back. And I am sorry, Tony."

"I'm not going to stop Tali learning about her roots," said Tony, "But it's …"

"What?"

"I'm building a family here, Abby. I missed out on the start of Tali's life and I'm never going to get that time back. There's lots of reasons to have my daughter baptised and one of them is that I get to stand up in front of the people I love and say 'this is my daughter and we're starting something together'. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'm not doing it out of revenge or spite, Abs. I'm doing it because I think it's the best thing for Tali. And it's part of our life together. Are you OK with that?"

Abby nodded, "And even if I wasn't," she said bravely, "I know that it's your decision to make."

"Doesn't mean I don't want your opinion," said Tony. "I'll get things wrong sometimes."

"I'll give you my opinion," said Abby, "Once … or maybe twice but then it's up to you."

"That's what I want," said Tony, "And there's something else I'll be relying on you for."

"Yes?" said Abby eagerly.

"I think you'll be a good person to tell Tali about her Jewish roots. When the time's right. Are you up for that?"

"Absolutely," said Abby. "And there's something else I can do for you."

Tony suddenly felt anxious, "Um, Abby, I've asked Ellie to be Tali's godmother."

Abby's smile wavered for a moment but then she said, "That's good … that's excellent. She and Timmy will be good. But I can still come to the service, can't I?"

"Of course you can. I want my friends there," said Tony.

"So I wondered if I could record it for you? Look, I brought my camcorder with me." She dived into her tote once more and drew out the camera.

"How big is that bag?" asked Tony, "It's like the one out of Mary Poppins!" He saw Abby's surprised expression, "Hey," he continued, "Father of a small child here. My movie watching has changed, you know."

Abby grinned back, "Tony DiNozzo! You can't fool me! You always liked Mary Poppins!"

"Guilty as charged," said Tony sheepishly. "But you have got a seriously scary bag."

"So can I? Can I?" asked Abby. "Can I film it?"

"I don't know," said Tony, "We'll have to ask the church if it's OK."

"Oh," said Abby, "Oh, I understand."

"But if they don't," said Tony hastily, "You can totally film the party afterwards. And take the photos!"

Abby clapped her hands in excitement. "It'll be so cool. I'll take loads of photos!"

Somehow, Tony didn't doubt that for a moment.

"Everything all right here?" asked Millie coming towards them.

"Oh, yes!" said Abby happily, "Your tea really calmed me down!"

It wasn't often that Millie looked puzzled but Tony could see that Abby's claim to be _calm_ had bewildered her.

"Are we good?" asked Abby when they were alone again.

Tony stared at Abby. He knew that some of what she had said had hurt him but he couldn't help but forgive her and he couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

"Course," he said.

"Then can I give you a hug?" asked Abby.

"You never have to ask," said Tony standing up and opening his arms.

NCISNCIS

Later that evening, Tony found Gibbs sitting once more on the pier by the Pink House.

"Thought I'd find you here," he said.

"Nice spot," said Gibbs still looking out to sea.

"Abby's arrived," said Tony.

That made Gibbs look at Tony, "Everything OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Tony, "We're good. Abby's on board now. Really, really on board."

"Good," said Gibbs, "That's good."

"What about you, Gibbs? Are you good?" asked Tony.

Gibbs looked at Tony quizzically. "You my therapist, DiNozzo?"

"No, Gibbs. No, I just wondered why you keep coming down to the Pink House."

"Cos it's usually quiet," said Gibbs pointedly.

"I was wondering if you had plans for the place," said Tony cautiously.

"What would I do with it?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know," said Tony, "You tell me."

* * *

 _Just one more chapter to go, I think._


	6. Chapter 6

"Well?" prompted Tony.

"I heard what you said," said Gibbs.

"Good. I didn't think you'd gone deaf," said a puzzled Tony.

Gibbs glared at him. "When you were talking to Acting Director _Bobbie_ ," he said.

"What?"

"Now who's going deaf?" said Gibbs.

"Funny!" said Tony. "What did you hear me say to her? Did you know she's an OSU alumnus, by the way?"

"Explains a lot," said Gibbs darkly.

"So?" asked Tony, "What did you hear me say to her? I didn't see you anywhere near." Gibbs stared at him. "But, of course," said Tony hastily, "With your superior snipery skills I wouldn't have seen you if you hadn't wanted to be seen. And I'm guessing you didn't want to be seen."

"Not likely," said Gibbs with a hint of a shudder.

"And what was it that you heard me say to her?" asked Tony again.

"Apart from offering you a job back at NCIS?" said Gibbs.

"Yes. And don't tell me you thought it would be a good idea," said Tony.

"You'd always be welcome, Tony," said Gibbs.

"Why? So you could wind up Vance about it?" asked Tony cynically.

"I guess that could be fun," agreed Gibbs, "But no, we could find a spot for you. Place isn't the same without you."

"And some people would think that was a good thing," said Tony, "And Director Vance would be at the top of that list."

"Leon doesn't always get things right," said Gibbs, "When he gets an idea in his head it's hard to get it out."

"Whereas you're the poster boy for flexibility and adaptability," said Tony affably.

"See, you do know me," grinned Gibbs.

"I won't come back, Gibbs," said Tony. "Even supposing Director Vance would buy into it, I wouldn't come back. Not just because it would be a backward step but because I decided I didn't want to bring Tali up in DC. North Carolina suits us better."

"I guess," said Gibbs. "But the job offer wasn't what I was talking about."

"It wasn't? Then what was it?" asked Tony.

"You told Button that I don't respect anyone except myself," said Gibbs.

"That's right," said Tony easily.

"Just like that?" asked Gibbs.

"What you mean.?" asked Tony.

"No grimace, no wince … no protestations?"

"No," said Tony, "I got used to it. We all did. We knew that, if you had your way, you'd work on your own; that we were there as helpers, assistants, gofers."

"And you didn't mind?" asked Gibbs.

Tony thought about this for a moment or two. "I'm not sure, Gibbs," he said, "I guess the first few months working for you were so terrifying that I was grateful to go home nights still in one piece. By the time the panic had faded I was sort of used to being treated like an awkward child. It seemed the norm." He gazed back at Gibbs placidly.

"Oh," said Gibbs.

"Did it bother you then, hearing what I said to Acting Director Bobbie?" asked Tony.

"I always respected you, Tony," said Gibbs.

"You did?" asked Tony. He thought back to various incidents which he considered probably contradicted Gibbs' words but decided not to mention them. "You hid it well," he commented.

"Rule 12," said Gibbs.

"What!" said Tony in a less than manly squeak, "You wanted to _date_ me?"

"No," said Gibbs, "God, no! I suppose it was really Rule 12a, a sub rule."

"You had _sub_ rules?" said Tony aghast.

"An unwritten sub rule," said Gibbs helpfully.

"Then I give up, Gibbs," said Tony. "How do you expect us to keep your rules if you have unwritten sub rules?"

"It wasn't a rule for you, it was a rule for me," explained Gibbs.

"What?"

"Don't be friends with your co-workers," said Gibbs. "Or more specifically, with your team."

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"Boss has to be the boss," said Gibbs, "If you're friends with them it's tough if you lose them or when you have to discipline them."

"I didn't hear the word _respect_ in there, Gibbs," said Tony. "You said _friends,_ nothing about not having respect for the people around you."

"I guess I didn't always get that part right," admitted Gibbs. "But I'm the lead. I take responsibility. If my team gets it wrong I take the fall for them."

"So, the team is all about you?" said Tony. "You don't want people to see anyone in the team except you?"

"It's my way of making sure that I take the blame if anyone on my team goes wrong," said Gibbs. "My team, my responsibility."

"Doesn't sound like a _team_ to me, Gibbs," said Tony.

Gibbs shrugged, "It works. You always had confidence that you were a good agent. McGee never really doubted that he had skills. Neither did Kate or Ziva. Tried a different tack with Bishop and turned out it was better to go back to the old ways."

"Wow," said Tony, "That's some real twisted logic there, Gibbs."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," said Gibbs.

"Don't think you'll find that in the team building manuals," observed Tony.

Gibbs shrugged.

"And what about _team as family_ that you used to bang on about?" said Tony.

"What about it?"

"Just that it always seemed crazy to me. I mean, you don't seem to have a family apart from Jackson and you spent years not talking to him. Scratch that, perhaps it does make sense after all. Your picture of family is one where nobody talks to each other."

"Not true," said Gibbs. "Family's there when they're needed. And that's what the team is like."

"You know, Gibbs, I learned a lot from you. And some of what I learned was how _not_ to do things."

"We're all different, Tony. Perhaps that's why you've got all these job offers pouring in."

"Gibbs?"

"Ran into the Milsom Bay Police Chief. He told me that he hoped you'd step into his shoes."

"You know, Gibbs, you're the person least likely _in the world_ to gossip but it seems you always know what's going on."

"It's a gift," said Gibbs modestly. "But the point, well one of them, is that I want you to know that I always thought highly of you as an agent. And I'm sorry if you didn't realise that."

"Good thing I'm sitting down," said Tony, "First you tell me about unwritten _sub_ rules and then you break one of your _cardinal_ rules by apologising!"

"Like I told Ducky once, an apology isn't a sign of weakness between friends. And I hope we're friends by now, Tony."

Tony sighed, "Yes, we are. Don't ask me why but we are. But you know, Gibbs you could try bending the rules a little. You know, so your new team don't all spend thirteen years in the dark."

"Sounds like you want to take the Acting Director's job offer after all," said Gibbs mischievously.

"No! Really, absolutely, categorically, definitely no!" insisted Tony. "What was your other point? You said that _one_ of the points was that you thought highly of me, what was the other?"

"Oh," said Gibbs, "Just that you probably owe me for all these job offers."

"How do you figure that one out?"

"All the things you learned from me _not_ to do are probably what make people think you're good at what you do."

"So you expect me to be grateful for you screwing with my head all these years?" demanded Tony.

"Not exactly _expect_ ," said Gibbs. "And I sure don't want you to send me a fruit basket."

"Gibbs, I am grateful to you," said Tony, "Not sure what for except that those years of working for … with you … were one hell of a ride and I learned a lot. You're one of a kind and I guess that's why Director Bobbie wants to make sure she keeps you."

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Gibbs.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you suggest? If you were taking up her offer what you have me do?"

"I don't know, Gibbs," said Tony promptly.

"Then you were probably right to turn her down," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you're not seriously asking my advice, are you?"

"Why not? I told you that I respect you."

"Now that unwritten sub rule 12a no longer applies," said Tony bitterly.

"Hey, let it go, DiNozzo."

"You really want my advice?" pressed Tony.

"Sure."

"You know, ever since you told me about being suspended I've been thinking about what you should do," said Tony.

"And what have you come up with?"

"I can't picture you taking my suggestions on board," said Tony.

"You won't know unless you try," Gibbs pointed out.

Tony took a deep breath and began, "I would tell a team leader that he needs to be firm but fair. Listen to what his team say, engage with them, build trust – and that might mean showing vulnerability …"

"Vulnerability?" queried Gibbs.

"Yeah. I don't mean in a breaking down and sobbing sort of way," said Tony hastily, "I mean, admitting to not being the best at something, admitting to getting things wrong. Perhaps bringing out Rule 51 a little earlier than you did 'cos _sometimes you're wrong_ is one of the better rules."

"Anything else?"

"Sharing a joke with your team, not making your team members be so competitive with one another, smiling at them often enough that it doesn't freak them out when you do. Not always having impossibly high standards. Learning that sometimes your team will respond better if they're not shouted at. Believe that your team is already motivated to do the best they can. Accept that your team is human and sometimes like to sleep in their beds for a few hours."

"Sounds like you've really thought about this," said Gibbs.

"I had to work it out when I got people under me," said Tony. "Although I haven't got many people working for me directly. I _acquire_ people when I'm on a case so throwing my weight around doesn't work because they're not actually on my team. I guess you could say that I've had to hone my liaison skills."

"And all this _teamy_ stuff works for you?" asked Gibbs.

"Seems to," said Tony.

"Hmm. And this what you'd advise me to do? To stay on Director Bobbie's right side?"

"Hell, no," said Tony.

"What? Then why did you just say all that?"

"I said it's what I'd tell a _team leader_ ," said Tony. "But there's no point telling _you_ all that stuff. I'm sure you know it all already but it's not your way."

"Go on," said Gibbs.

"Seems to me that you're one of a kind. You recruit people to your team who are one of a kind and probably the kind who won't do well on anyone else's team."

"So the misfits end up on my team?" asked Gibbs.

"And the nut-jobs," said Tony. "You're probably the only team lead who could keep them in line. NCIS needs them and needs you to keep them anything like in line."

"Which are you?" asked Gibbs.

"What?"

"Misfit or nut-job?"

"Oh. I'm the exception who proves the rule. Neither misfit nor nut-job – I like to think that I was the sanest person on your team."

"Do you?" said Gibbs.

"Either that or I was the person with the lowest IQ – I prefer to go for sane."

"Hmm. So you think I'm an asset to NCIS because I can act as the ringmaster keeping all the whack jobs in line?"

"Yep. And of course, you're a brilliant whack job yourself," said Tony in what he intended to be a reassuring tone.

"Thanks," said Gibbs. "So you think I should keep on doing what I'm doing and eventually Acting Director Bobbie will come to see that the agency can't do without me?"

"Pretty much," said Tony, "Although you might try that respect thing sometimes … it might help things along."

"You mean cosy up to the Acting Director?"

"You can be charming when you want to be, Gibbs. Why not deploy some of those Marine wiles?"

"You sure you think you're the sane one?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," said Tony firmly. "So, the Pink House. Do you have plans for it?"

"Why do you keep asking that?" asked Gibbs.

"'Cos you keep turning up here. And because you've been pensive while you've been here."

"Pensive? Feel like I've talked more in the last few minutes than I have in the whole of the last six months."

"Gibbs?"

"OK. I guess I've been thinking about the future. Scuttlebutt is that Button may become permanent in the Director's chair. Not sure what means for me. And I'm getting older, Tony. I'll have to retire someday."

"And the Pink House figures in your plans?"

"Seems a waste it just standing here," said Gibbs. "Makes things like your pop-up den of iniquity more likely to happen. And you said the local teenagers sometimes hang out here."

"True," said Tony. "The town council is worried about it standing empty. The mayor says that the owners are giving up on it. There's talk about them either selling it to the town at a knockdown price or renting it out to them at a low rent. The town will put some money in to restore the old road down to the house."

"They got any plans for it?" asked Gibbs.

"Think they're open to ideas," said Tony.

"I don't want to run a hotel," said Gibbs.

Tony laughed, "Didn't think you would."

"Be a good place to teach sailing from," said Gibbs. "I guess someone else could run the hospitality side."

"Yeah. And it could be a centre for other classes too. Woodcarving. John might be up for teaching some classes in painting," suggested Tony.

"And Doug Sutherland seemed to be interested once," said Gibbs, "He's got the business knowhow."

"Yeah," said Tony a little less enthusiastically, "Good old _Ug_."

"Lots going for it," said Gibbs.

"You've been thinking about it," said Tony.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed.

"And?"

"And what?"

"So, are you going to open the Gibbs Pink House School where you can build a boat and then learn to sail it? Guests would have to stay a long time but it could be a selling point," urged Tony.

Gibbs grinned and then turned to gaze thoughtfully at the Pink House. Tony waited for his reply and it seemed that the gulls stopped screeching and the waves stopped lapping the sand as the world waited.

"Nah," said Gibbs finally. "I'm not ready to hang up my boots yet. I've got years of worrying NCIS Directors ahead of me!"

"You sure?" asked Tony. "What am I saying? Of course you're sure."

"I'm sure," said Gibbs. "Later on, perhaps, but not now."

"OK," said Tony.

"And now," said Gibbs, "I'm hungry. Let's go see what Mrs Lacey has got for us."

"Sounds good to me," said Tony. "Millie's food always sounds good to me."

" _Tastes_ better though," said Gibbs unanswerably.

NCISNCIS

The baptism had gone well. Tali had not had a tantrum. The three godfathers and two godmothers had managed their lines impeccably. Tony had been the proud father and he told himself that his eyes were suspiciously moist because of his black eye; choosing to disregard the fact that only one of his eyes had been injured yet both were wet.

Now they were all back at the café where Millie had produced an amazing spread of food.

"Tony," said McGee, "Can Tali be baptized again?"

"What?" asked Tony, "No, I don't think so. Pretty sure it's a once and forever kind of thing. "Why? Did something go wrong?"

"No," said Tim regretfully, "I just thought that Mrs Lacey could do this again." He waved a hand at the laden tables.

"Sorry," said Tony.

"Never mind," said Tim bravely, "I'll just go back for seconds."

"More like fifths," muttered Tony as the godfather walked away.

"Sutherland's made a good job of that painting," observed Gibbs as he returned from looking at the portrait.

"Yes," said Tony. "It's certainly Tali. Except that she's clean in it and that's a rarity!"

"And he put the dog in," said Gibbs.

"I wasn't sure," said John as he came to join them.

"Why not?" asked Gibbs.

"Cute child with a cuddly dog," said John, "Wasn't sure if it was too much."

"No," said Tony, "They go together. And anyone who knows Tali knows that the look in her eye is pure mischief."

"Knew I recognised that look," said Gibbs blandly, "She looks just like you, DiNozzo!"

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony. "I _should_ have said that the look in her eye is angelic!"

"In your dreams," said Gibbs. He spotted that Millie had just refilled the coffee carafe and hurried away.

"Thanks, John," said Tony when they were alone, "It's perfect."

"My pleasure," said John. "Doug's pleased too."

"Why?"

"'Cos I decided I liked painting it. And I've told him I don't mind painting a few more if he wants to work on getting me some commissions. Only a few, mind!"

"Dad," said Doug as he arrived, "I'm putting out some feelers for clients. Should hear something soon."

John opened his mouth to remind his son that he didn't want to set up in business again but was interrupted by Tali who had spotted her idol,

"Ug!" she said as she put her arms around his legs. "Ug!"

Tony and John watched in bemusement as Doug bestowed a beaming smile on his goddaughter and lifted her into his arms. "Let's go and get some cake," he suggested.

"Seems like a miracle," said John.

Tony started to say something about his daughter's poor taste but realised that was tactless and turned his words into a cough. John grinned as if he knew what Tony was thinking and went to join his son.

"Are you quite well, Anthony?" asked the ever vigilant Ducky who had heard the sound of the cough from across the room.

"I'm fine, Ducky. Just being tactful," said Tony.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?" asked Ducky.

"Hey," said Tony in mock offence, "I can be tactful, you know."

"I'm sure you can, my boy," said Ducky. "What a wonderful day this has been. Sutherland's portrait is most striking."

"And Abby's taking lots of pictures of it," said Tony, "I'm sure she'll let you have one."

"Indeed," said Ducky looking across to where Abby was delighting in taking hundreds of photos. "She is enjoying herself very much. Although I can't help but feel that the church was right to refuse permission for her to record the service. I am sure it was much _calmer_ as a result of her having to remain in her seat."

"Amen to that," said Tony.

"But it was kind of you to allow her this part in your celebrations," said Ducky.

"She's a friend," said Tony. "It's what you do for friends."

Ducky patted him on the arm and moved away to sample Millie's Victoria sponge.

"Hey, Bishop," said Tony as he spotted Ellie walking towards him. "Or I guess I should say _Ellie._ "

"Why?" she asked.

"Doesn't seem right calling my daughter's godmother by her surname," explained Tony.

"I don't mind," said Ellie, "And thank you."

"What for?"

"For letting me be godmother."

"Think the thanking should come from me, Bi-Ellie. And you and mcgodfather must be the most knowledgeable godparents around. So, thank you."

"It means that we'll have to keep in touch even though we don't work together," said Ellie, "I'm guessing you're not taking Director Button's offer?"

"Does everyone know about that?" asked Tony.

"Tim and I know pretty much everything that goes on in the Navy Yard," said Ellie seriously.

"Do me a favour," said Tony.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Don't teach Tali how to hack. I don't want to be visiting her in prison."

"Deal," said Ellie. A devious look came into her eyes, "Or we'll teach how not to be caught!" She reached up and hugged Tony before scurrying away. Tony gazed after her wondering if she was serious and whether he should be afraid – very afraid.

Sometime later, after the Christening cake had been admired, sliced and eaten, Tony and Chaplain Burke were sitting in a quiet corner watching everyone enjoying themselves. After a few minutes, Tali wandered over and climbed into Tony's lap.

"Tired?" he asked as he put an arm around her.

She nodded wearily and leaned into him.

Melanie stroked the little girl's hair. "It's been quite a day for her."

"Yeah. All her favourite people in one room together," said Tony.

"I think you're the one she wants," said the Commander.

"I guess," said Tony. "I hope I'm the one she wants to come home to … for a long time." He kissed the top of Tali's head and chuckled when he saw that she was already fast asleep. "Thanks for what you did, Mel."

"It was a pleasure," said Melanie. "I don't get to do that many baptisms."

"Not just for today, but for putting up with my dithering," said Tony.

"Again, a pleasure," said Melanie.

"Spoke to Gibbs," said Tony.

"And?"

"And he doesn't want to buy the Pink House."

"He doesn't?"

"What's your obsession with the Pink House, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs suddenly emerging from outside.

"Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"You've done nothing but talk about it," said Gibbs a little inaccurately. "And you seem to know a lot about what's going on with it."

"That's my fault, Agent Gibbs," said Melanie.

"Padre?" asked Gibbs.

"My time with the Navy is nearly up. I've been thinking of setting up some sort of retreat centre. I've got a few people interested and I heard about the Pink House from Tony. Seems an ideal place. Especially now that the council are willing to restore the road."

"So you were checking up on my intentions, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs.

"Wanted to give you first refusal," said Tony. "You changed your mind?"

"Not likely," said Gibbs. "But if your retreat centre wants to run some woodcarving classes, I might be interested."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs," said Melanie. "Crafts can be very therapeutic, calming. That sounds like a good idea."

"Let me know," said Gibbs. He gave them both a considering look before nodding approvingly and walking away.

"There's a cellar, you know," said Tony, "He'd love to teach woodworking down there!"

"The light wouldn't be very good," objected Melanie.

"He'd manage," said Tony, "He's had lots of practice."

"So," said Melanie, "Looks like we might be neighbours. Some of the time anyway."

"Tali and I come down here most weekends," said Tony.

"And Raleigh isn't that far," observed Melanie. "For the other times."

Tony smiled at her.

Across the room, Millie saw the smile and was pleased. She suspected that Tony and Melanie's hands were entwined beneath the table but she decided that was none of her business.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. The NCIS characters have been returned safely to their boxes._


End file.
